High School for Ninjas
by mksfroogle
Summary: Mika is a freshman in high school with her two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura. Life is alright until she makes a certain horrible mistake. What if she pisses off the most dangerous boy in school enough for her to be his new victim? Will Mika make it through or will Gaara just make her life a living hell? I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Fem!Naruto
1. Prologue

**So I've been having this in my head for a while and don't worry my Mika and Naruto Uzumaki story fans! I will still continue that story because that will not leave my head either! However, I've been reading some High School versions of Naruto lately and it got me thinking about my own version. There are a lot when Naruto is a boy but what about being a girl and bullied and not by Sasuke but by Gaara? Tell me what you think about the idea!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Mika Uzumaki is a fifteen-year old freshman getting ready for her first day at High School. She wasn't really looking forward to it but she really had no choice. Until she turned eighteen and kept up her secret, everything would be fine.

Currently, Mika was walking on her way to the High School in Konoha City. It was 8:00 and she had about thirty minutes to get there. Of course during the summer she had missed her two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura. Even if they were both completely out of her league and too popular for her to 'usually' hang out with, it didn't matter to either of them.

As there was one more block until she reached the High School, a familiar voice shouted behind her.

"Hey idiot!"

Mika's reddish-brown hair flung around her and her big blue eyes sparkled with life as her eyes met her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was the most popular boy in school. He was very attractive with short black hair and very dark eyes and pale skin. He was really fit as well because he played soccer and practiced Taijutsu in his spare time.

He had a strange attitude that told others that he plainly didn't care and to everyone else that was cool.

Until he met Mika.

Mika was very blunt to him when they first met in sixth grade three years ago. She had told him that he was a stuck up and rude brat that thought he was too good for anyone. After those words, Sasuke had taken a sort of liking to her for being so honest and opinionated.

So he started hanging out with her, surprising everyone but not losing his popular status when being around a loud and annoying scar-faced idiot of a girl.

"Hey Sasuke, you bastard!" Mika shouted back at him and ran up to him, crushing him in an affectionate hug which was briefly returned.

"Didn't see you all summer." Sasuke spoke as he pried his friend off of him, "What have you been up to?"

Mika sighed and groaned dramatically, "Oh you know. A little of this, a little of that."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "Really."

Mika grinned at him, "I've been working a few jobs here and there to get money for when. . . well you know."

Sasuke understood and nodded. It wasn't any secret to him that Mika was an orphan and lived on her own, unknowingly to Konoha High and his father, the Sheriff.

If anyone else knew then Mika would be put into custody immediately and sent to live with a foster family. They might even take her away completely away from Konoha and her friends.

"So. . ." Sasuke tried to start a conversation, "You know what your classes are yet?"

Mika gasped and took out her class schedule only to be cut off by someone jumping her and suffocating her, "Mika! I haven't seen you in like, three months! What the hell?!"

"S-sakura!" Mika gasped out, "I can't breathe!"

The bubbly pink-haired girl laughed but let her go and jumped Sasuke instead, "Even Sasuke had the decency to at least text me a few times you bitch!" she teased her friend.

Mika giggled as she watched Sasuke trying to pry yet another girl off of him. Sakura was another popular that decided that she liked Mika. The first time they had met was in Sixth grade as well when Mika was being bullied by Karin and her two gang friends Jugo and Suigetsu. Sakura evidently didn't like that Mika was being treated that way just because she had weird scar marks on her face. Since Sakura flipped out on them, they've been great friends since. In fact, they were almost like sisters, they were so close.

"Sorry Sakura but like I told Sasuke, I had been pretty busy! I've been working four jobs this summer."

Sakura leaped away from Sasuke and yelled at Mika, "Mika! You can't over exert yourself like that! You'll kill yourself!"

Mika blushed, "I've been saving money. Anyway. Let's just head inside, huh? I'm starving! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped but Mika didn't seem to notice, "Come on! You guys coming?!"

The two popular kids nodded their heads and followed Mika inside Konoha High.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Employee Directory**

Hiruzen Sarotobi -Principal

Itachi Uchiha- Counselor

Iruka Umino- English, Drama and Literature

Kakashi Hatake- Psychology and Sociology

Kurenai Yumi- Home Ec. And art

Asuma Sarotobi- Math

Might Guy- P.E.

Orochimaru- Government, Science and Chemistry

Jiraiya- History and Sex Education

Ebisu- Band and Choir

Tsunade and Shizune- School Nurses

.

.

.

**Student Directory**

_Freshman_

Mika Uzumaki- bullied loudmouthed and annoying happy-go-lucky girl who loves art and PE

Sasuke Uchiha- Mr. Popular number one. Excels in all of his classes

Sakura Haruno- a popular girl who has a major crush on Sasuke

Kiba Inuzuka- A troublemaking prankster and party maniac. Loves dogs.

Shino Aburame- Really quiet and into bugs. Leader of the bug club

Hinata Hyuga- Very quiet and shy. She plays the violin.

Ino Yamanaka- Sakura's rival in getting Sasuke's attention. A club and dance organizer.

Shikamaru- Lazy but loves to play chess and Sudoku.

Choji- competitive eater.

Gaara Subaku- The most dangerous boy in school. A freshman with two older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Completely creepy and murderous but likes to bully Mika and make her humiliated and hurt. He likes Psychology and art.

_Sophomores_

Sai- Pretty unemotional and weird but 'likes' Mika for her loud and happy attitude. Jealous of Sasuke

Tenten- spunky and fierce. Loves to picks fights and play soccer.

Lee- Loves all sports and working out continuously.

Neji Hyuga- Likes English and wants to be an eye doctor one day.

Karin- Part of a small bully gang with Jugo and Suigetsu. Bullies Mika somewhat and others a little.

Jugo- Doesn't really care about much except for his friends, Karin and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu- loves to torment Mika and Karin but doesn't really hate Mika. He's a teaser.

_Juniors_

Kankuro Subaku- He is strange but loves theater and drama class.

Kin- One of Mika's many bullies and makes fun of her scars on her face.

Dosu- Kin's friend that bullies Mika.

Zaku-a bully-flirt. Bullies Mika but flirts with her and the same time.

_Seniors_

Temari Subaku- In chess and Sudoku clubs; Gaara and Kankuro's sister.

Kabuto- on the student council. One of the people who encourages bullying Mika.

Sakon, Jirobo, Tayuya and Kidomaru- Just plain hate Mika because she is so happy and they are emo.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	2. First day crisis

**Welcome to the second chapter of 'High School for Ninjas'. Hope you like it!**

**If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.**

**Thank you! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's hands and led them both with her in the High school joyously. She hoped that this year would be better than the years before with her classmates.

Today she wore an orange t-shirt with a red swirled circle on the chest and she wore blue jeans and sandals.

This year she and most of her friends were Freshmen at Konoha High and they would all be starting over with new teachers and classes. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about being pulled and dragged around but didn't want to ruin his friend's happy mood. Sakura on the other hand ripped her hand away from Mika's, not wanting Mika's embarrassing behavior to be reflected on to her.

"Let's go to the cafeteria guys! We have fifteen minutes until our classes start!" Mika and her friends followed the entrance hallway to be led to the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, many eyes were directed to them, judging them.

Of course, Mika didn't see nor care about the looks she received and she bolted to the breakfast line up and grabbed a tray full of eggs, toast and bacon with a small carton of orange juice. Sasuke went through the line with her but only got some eggs with a piece of toast and milk. Sakura decided to wait for them at an empty table, having already eaten breakfast already at home.

As they sat down together and ate, Sasuke brought out his class schedule and Mika spluttered eggs from her mouth, "Crap! I forgot about that! Here! Let's compare our schedules!"

Mika searched in her messy and cluttered backpack and ripped out her wrinkled schedule while Sakura took hers out of her pocket and they all laid them out to see.

They all had eight classes and a homeroom but the eight classes were divided into four a day and every other day was marked as an A and B day.

On Mika's schedule on her A days she had English from eight thirty to ten with Mr. Umino. Ten to eleven thirty she had math with Mr. Sarotobi and then eleven thirty to twelve thirty she had lunch. Then from twelve thirty to one thirty she had Art with Ms. Yumi. At one thirty-five to two forty she had PE with a man named Might Guy and then in the last hour until three-thirty, she had her homeroom with Mr. Hatake.

On her B days the hours were the same but her classes were Science with Orochimaru, Psychology with Mr. Hatake, Lunch, Band with Ebisu, History with Jiraiya and then Homeroom with Mr. Hatake.

"What's your schedule like Sasuke?" Mika switched her schedule with her non-caring friend while Sakura waited for her turn.

Sasuke's schedule was very similar to Mika's where on A days he had English, Math, Lunch, Chemistry, PE and then Homeroom with Mr. Hatake. On B days he had Science, Literature, Lunch, Government, History and then Homeroom again.

"Cool!" Mika was excited, "So we have English, Math, Lunch, History, Science, PE and Homeroom together then! Sakura what's yours?!"

Mika was about to take Sakura's schedule when another appeared behind them.

"Hey Billboard brow!"

Sakura flashed a smiling glare at the blonde newcomer, "Ino Pig!"

Mika deflated immediately. It was Ino Yamanaka, one of the prettiest girls in school. She was blonde and blue-eyed and very skinny and smart which was perfect for most guys everywhere. Her parents owned the flower and gift shop downtown. With her were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi, the two most laziest boys in school. All Shikamaru did was sleep and all Choji did was eat.

"Man, this is so stupid. Another four years and another pain in my ass." Shikamaru drawled as Choji stuffed his face with bacon.

Ino pushed Mika out of her chair and cuddled close to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke! It's been so long! I've missed you! Why haven't you texted me or anything?!"

Sakura pried Ino off of Sasuke as the boy growled in annoyance. Mika was forgotten on the floor but carefully picked herself up and looked around for some of her other freshman classmates that would be starting this year.

She saw Kiba on the other side of the lunch room trying to flirt with Hinata who was blushing hysterically. Shino she had seen just outside trying to salvage some ants for his ant farm. Then there were some Sophomores that Mika knew from Middle School that were Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. Neji was a stuck up prick almost like Sasuke but hated everyone except for Tenten. Tenten is a fierce girl who loves soccer and lifting weights and Lee is just a sports fanatic in general. Those were all of Mika's 'friends'. However there were a lot of people that didn't like Mika at all and they were mostly Juniors and Seniors and a few Sophomores.

Then there was Gaara Subaku. If there was one person that you should never talk to or mess with it was him. He is the most dangerous boy in school and had a creepy and unstable attitude to match. He had blood red short hair, pale blue eyes with black rings around his eyes that many assumed to be makeup but never got close enough to him to find out. He always wore black and had a few piercings on his ears, nose, chin and his left 'eyebrow'.

In Mika's opinion, he was super scary and wasn't to be messed with. It was already rumored that he had killed someone a few years ago and would beat the shit out of anyone who looked at him the wrong way. However, he and his two older siblings have never been convicted or expelled because they were the children of a very rich man who owned a Marketing Company called Subaku Co.

Not even the Principal, Hiruzen Sarotobi, was ever able to suspend him for a week.

Currently, Gaara was leaning against a wall in the back of the lunch room holding a black baggy bag with a tan gourd picture printed on it with his school supplies in it. He glared around the cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring.

Mika gulped and looked away from him hurriedly and back to her friends only to notice that Sasuke was staring at her.

"What?" she asked and Sasuke frowned.

"Don't even look at him." Sasuke grabbed her hand and sat her down beside him again.

Mika raised a brow, "Hm?"

Sasuke sighed and explained further, "If you so much as look at him the wrong way he'll kill you. Understand? Remember Haku? Poor kid was hospitalized only for accidentally looking at him the wrong way. He transferred to a boarding school two years ago. Even Gaara's own siblings are afraid of him."

"Okay! I get it!" Mika grabbed his shoulders to shut him up, "Don't worry about 'kay?"

Ino giggled, "Aw how cute! Scar-face girl thinks she's all tough"

"Shut up Yamanaka." Sasuke defended his spunky friend.

"I can speak for myself Bastard." Mika mumbled but was ignored.

Shikamaru and Choji smirked a little but before anything else was said, the bell rang for everyone to go to their first class.

Mika grabbed Sasuke's jacket, "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Sakura followed whilst rolling her eyes, "You dork! We have five minutes!"

Sasuke tried to pull away but Mika didn't pay any attention, running to the first class, which was English with Mr. Umino.

When they arrived to the classroom, they were the first three students there and Mr. Umino was sitting at his desk reading a thick book. Mr. Umino was very tan with a light brown suit on and he had brown hair up in a ponytail. However, he also had a scar across the bridge of his nose. When he noticed the three students, he immediately put his book away and smiled at them.

"Hello children! Welcome to English class! Please have a seat and wait for the tardy bell to ring."

Mika grinned at the man, "Sure thing Iruka-sensei!"

Mr. Umino sighed, "Mika, you can't call me that here. In school, I am Mr. Umino. Got it?"

Mika only grinned wider. She had known Iruka for a while now. He had found her when she was just a baby and practically raised her until she was about five years old. Of course, being an orphan himself, he lacked parental skills so when she was five, and he had turned eighteen, he had bought an apartment for her and checked up on her now and again to make sure she was being cared for by her fellow poor neighbors. Of course they never minded, loving having a young and strangely independent girl around.

Iruka wasn't a father figure to her however. No. He was more like an older brother to her if anything.

"Come on idiot" she heard Sasuke a few rows down in the room. Him and Sakura had taken the two seats on the right side of the room nearest the windows three rows back. However, Sasuke had saved her the seat closest right by the window. Mika ran over and sat in her saved seat by her friends. Sakura flirted outrageously with Sasuke and Mika stared out the window while Sasuke tried his best to ignore his annoying pink haired friend. That, is until the others started flowing in the room. Iruka directed them all to take a seat and the bell rang. Mika looked around the room and smiled as she noticed all of her Freshmen friends, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Then there were just a few others she really didn't know.

Iruka addressed the class, "Hello class. My name is Mr. Umino and welcome to English class. In this class you will learn about . . ."

All Mika heard after that was 'blah blah blah' as she waited for the next class which was Math.

English went by pretty quickly and all they did was talk but once they got situated in Math, Mika paled at all of the numbers, equations and shapes in the room. She whispered in Sasuke's ear, "This is hell isn't it?"

The only sign Sasuke gave her to acknowledge the rhetorical question was a small smirk and a playful nudge as they sat together with Sakura again. Their teacher was Asuma Sarotobi, a very tall and bulky muscular man that had short black hair and a short beard. The same class was there as in English about and this class seemed to take even longer to get over with. And there were no windows in the room so Mika couldn't occupy herself by staring off into space.

Finally, though at eleven thirty it was time for lunch. All Freshman and Sophomores were in this lunch and at twelve thirty to one twenty, the Juniors and seniors had lunch.

Mika was following Sasuke and Sakura to the cafeteria before she remembered something, "Oh crap! I forgot I have to put my stuff in my locker! I'll see you guys down there! Save me a spot!"

"Sure thing Mika" Sakura shouted after her as the scar-faced girl ran to her assigned locker. This would be the first time she visited her assigned locker but she knew that the lockers were assigned alphabetical.

"That means my locker is right by Sasuke's again" she spoke out loud cheerfully"

"Oh really? Who's that?" Mika bolted around to see a boy about her age with flat smooth black hair and pale skin. He wore a bright smile that Mika thought was weird and fake looking on him.

Mika stepped back cautiously, not liking how close the boy was to her, "Uhhh. . . my friend. I'm sorry, who are you?"

The boy laughed softly, "I'm sorry for my rudeness" he opened his eyes and Mika was surprised at how much he looked like Sasuke, "My name is Sai. I'm a sophomore and just transferred here from being home-schooled."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh." Sai brought out a book and read a short paragraph before putting it away and sticking out his hand, "I have read that it is appropriate to shake hands after introducing yourself to someone. I'm Sai. What's your name?"

Mika shook out of her shock and grabbed the boy's hand and shook vigorously, "Hi Sai! My name's Mika Uzumaki! One day I'm gonna be the best and richest artist in the world and everyone will respect me!"

She grinned with a bright smile and Sai unknowingly blushed, _'Her smile is so real and warm.'_ He frowned, '_Unlike mine.'_

"Interesting. I sketch a lot myself." Sai tried to develop a conversation as Mika was putting her things away in her locker but he quickly lost his courage.

Mika saw his hesitation and grinned at him again, slamming her locker to surprise him, "Tell you what! You're a sophomore right?! Join me and my friends at lunch. What do you say?"

Sai scratched his chin, "Oh! Well I don't know. . ."

Mika touched his shoulders, "Come on Sai." She whined, "It'll be great!"

Sai blushed, "O-okay."

"Yay!" Mika bounced and led him to the cafeteria, both teens not even realizing or seeing the red-haired boy by his own locker listening on the conversation. Of course he really didn't have any choice because the girl was so loud and obnoxious. The red head growled in annoyance and slammed his locker shut.

'_Stupid bitch'_

Meanwhile Mika drug Sai down to lunch and introduced him to her friends. Ino seemed to even take a shine to him and practically hung on his arm and flirted horribly. Although Sasuke was happy to catch a break.

"Hey Mika" The girl turned to notice Kiba smirking at her, "So uh have you lost it yet over the summer?"

Mika tilted her head in confusion, '_Lost it?'_

"Lost what?"

Sasuke was in the middle of drinking some water but sputtered and almost choked, "Nothing! Don't answer that Mika!"

Kiba grinned, "Oh so you have! Damn Uchiha you sly dog!"

Mika was still confused and didn't understand the question but Sasuke was blushing like mad, Sakura and Ino glared hatefully at Kiba, Hinata blushed beet red, Shino didn't care and Choji and Shikamaru weren't paying attention. Sai was the only one who had the nerve to go on.

"Oh. So you two are fucking?"

Sasuke jumped up to choke Sai and Mika choked on air in surprise and shivered in disgust, "Ew! No way! Gross!"

Kiba chuckled, "Gross? Wait, are you lesbian Mika?!"

Mika was the darkest shade of red as possible, "No. It's just that Sasuke's my friend! I would never do anything like that with him."

Mika missed the hurt look on Sasuke's face but turned to Sai, "And you" she pointed at him, "You're just gross."

Sai gave her a fake smile and for the rest of lunch, the table merely gossiped and joked around with each other until the bell rang.

Mika was jumping around and bouncing in excitement for her new class to start and she ran back to her locker to get her art supplies for art class. The art room was in the bottom floor of the school below the cafeteria and was also used as a dark room for Photography. The art room also had a kiln in it for ceramics and sculptures.

Mika gazed around the room when she got there in complete awe, not noticing the creepy boy behind her.

"Are you going to actually move or just stare around?"

Mika jumped again to notice the boy behind her and she blushed again.

"Sai you creep! Don't sneak up on me like that! Besides, what are you doing down here? I thought this class was for freshmen?"

Sai smiled, "Well since I've only just transferred here, I have to take a few freshman classes that wouldn't transfer from what I learned at home."

"Oh." Mika said, not really getting it, "Well come on and let's find a seat! You can sit with me!"

Mika grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the room. Since there were still live objects in the middle of the room, there were easels around the middle for students to place a claim on. Mika and Sai chose the ones the furthest away from the teacher's desk.

Finally more students started walking in, although they were mostly people she really didn't know. That is, until _he_ showed up and dropped his bag beside the chair next to Mika's and began to take out his painting and sketching supplies.

Gaara completely ignored the people around him as he took out his sketchbook and started to draw. Mika tried to sneak a peek until the teacher walked in.

"Hello class! I am Ms. Yumi, your new art teacher. Now I know a lot of you know each other but it Is a tradition in my art class that at the beginning of the year, we do a sort of introduction to get to know each other so we can understand each other's art better when critiquing them."

The class looked at the woman blankly as she continued, "Now I want each of you to take out your sketchbooks and draw something that represents yourself. I'll explain the rest when you are finished. You have one minute."

'_One minute?!'_ Mika jolted to her bag on the floor and dug out her sketchbook. However, when she reached it, it was covered in a brown liquid substance.

"Oh crap" Mika slapped her forehead, _'My leftover instant ramen from lunch must have leaked out in my bag! What am I going to do now?!'_

"Thirty seconds" the teacher said.

'_Shit!'_

"Mika" Sai whispered from beside her, "Here. Borrow some of my paper. You can repay me later"

Mika stared at the sketch paper in surprise but didn't question what Sai meant by repaying him, "Thanks Sai" she loudly whispered back.

Mika quickly took the paper and some of her now beef scented pencils and quickly started to draw the first thing that came to mind.

"Time's up class. Stop drawing. Now then I want each of you to give your drawing to the person next to you. Since there's an even number of kids here, no one's will be left out."

Mika turned to Sai but was heart-broken when she saw that he had already given his to the person on the other side of him. She punched him on the arm, making hi yelp a little and hold his arm, rubbing the soon to be forming bruise.

"What did you do that for?"

Mika was about to say something when someone prodded a sketchbook against her arm. Mika was about to chew them out when she saw it was Gaara handing his sketch to her since the other person next to him already shared with his other.

Mika gulped and shakily gave her sketch to him and took his. Mika blanched when she saw that the sketch was of a dead girl bleeding from multiple stab wounds. She shivered at the brutality and harshness of the sketch.

'_Holy shit this guy really is a creep!'_

"Now students, I want you each to show everyone the drawing, tell me whose sketch you have, and what you think about it."

Mika just stared at the drawing in fear until she heard her name.

"Mika" Sai nudged her arm, "It's your turn."

"Oh! Sorry" she apologized and stood up, showing Gaara's sketch to everyone who looked ready to vomit, "T-this is G-gaara's sketch."

Mika didn't really know what to say but Ms. Yumi tried to encourage her, "What do you think about it Ms. Uzumaki?"

"Ummm." She tried to stall as she felt Gaara's glare burning into her body, "I think it's . . . it's very . . . ummmm . . ."

Sai watched the poor girl but smiled at her which gave her a little confidence, "I think it's very . . . broken. . .cold and maybe a little dangerous. I feel dark emotions coming from it. The fear and anger involved. Of course I don't' think I could be able to say anything more. It's . . . unique, really."

With that, Mika sat back down with the sketchbook in her lap while Ms. Yumi spoke, "A very well done explanation of your feelings Mika. Mr. Subaku, you're next."

Gaara stood up with Mika's quick drawing in his hand and held it up with a snarl on his face as he spoke raspy and low, "This is Uzumaki's. It's a fox and it's pathetic and not planned out at all."

With that, he threw Mika's mediocre sketch at her and grabbed his sketchbook from her hands, glaring at her hatefully.

Mika tried her best to act as if the hate-filled look didn't bother her but she was failing.

Finally after an hour of going around and talking about the rest of everyone's work, the bell rang and it was finally time for P.E.

Mika really enjoyed P.E. and it was one of the only classes that she could just let loose all of her energy that she had left. However, when she was walking to the gym which was beside the cafeteria, Sai had left to the office to borrow some gym clothes. That left Mika all alone with Gaara behind her, following her, practically breathing down her neck and Mika felt that he was planning her murder or something.

Finally when she saw Sasuke in the gym with his white and red P.E. clothes on already, she bolted into a run and jumped him, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha groaned, "Get off of me you moron!"

Mika let go but watched carefully as Gaara left for the locker rooms to change into his P.E. clothes. Mika let him go and Sasuke knew right then that something was wrong.

"What happened?" his tone was serious and angry.

Mika shrugged, "He's in my art class. We had to introduce ourselves using art or something and I had to introduce him using his sketch which was a dead girl that had been stabbed. . . a lot. I don't think he liked my introduction though."

Sasuke face palmed, "Dammit! Just listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders, "Don't even look at him anymore. Got it? Just don't do anything to grab his attention."

Mika nodded, unsure of herself still and left for the girl's locker room to get changed. In the locker room, she quickly changed into her orange cami sports shirt and blue shorts and walked out to the gym with her friends, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. When they went back out to the gym, the boys there were Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Sai and Gaara.

Gaara saw her and abruptly set his glare on her, trying to scare her. It worked.

'_Oh crap . . . again.'_

Mika turned away and set her sights on Ino who was currently groping a poor oblivious Sai, Kiba was trying to impress Tenten and Hinata with his muscles and Lee was trying to do one hundred pushups before the teacher arrived. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and hung on him like a second skin.

Just then the teacher came in in a burst of energy, "Good afternoon class! My name is Might Guy and I will be your physical education teacher! Who wants to do some pushups?!"

Everyone in the class was silent and stared at the teacher in utter disbelief except for Lee, "Alright!"

The teacher gave Lee a thumbs up at his favorite student, "Way to go Lee! Show them how it's done!"

"Yes sir!" the black haired sophomore saluted the teacher and began to do fifty more pushups to complete the hundred.

Mika was out of breathe just watching him but cracked her knuckles and grinned at Sasuke, "You know pushups aren't really my thing." She giggled and Sasuke smirked at her.

"No" he agreed, "You're more of a runner if you ask me"

She stuck her tongue out at him and Guy couldn't help but to hear the conversation.

"That's a great idea! Let's all do twenty laps around the gym! Go!" he blew his whistle and everyone was reluctant except for Mika who also was hesitant at first but took her chance to get away from Gaara's angry stare. She set off in an adrenaline rushed run with Tenten right behind her. Then Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara and then Lee after he finished his pushups. Mika was ahead at first until Sasuke finally caught up to her in the third lap.

"Y-you might want to slow down a bit, M-mika!" Sasuke breathed out.

Mika smiled brightly with sweat glistening on her skin, "I'm fine!"

Lee caught up to them and blushed madly and Sasuke ran closer to her, "Y-your chest is bouncing and it's distracting."

Mika immediately stopped and blushed like mad, "Sasuke!" she whined covered her chest with her arms. But no sooner did she stop that someone bulldozed into her from her abrupt halt. The two red haired teens fell to the ground, the male over her breathing harshly.

Mika groaned from landing on her stomach and blinked when she realized what had happened.

'_Uh-oh'_

Gaara grunted over her and slowly picked himself up and off of her back. He was pretty heavy and Mika was surprised she wasn't dead yet.

Mika shivered as the boy finally got up off of her but didn't stop there as he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up roughly and pushed her away from him.

"Watch where you're going." he rasped as she was thrown to Sasuke like a rag doll.

Mika was frightened but she cleared her throat, "S-sorry"

Gaara shot a murderous look at her that sent shivers up her spine but Sasuke held her against his back as if to protect her.

Guy then intervened, sensing the seriousness, "Is everything alright here?" he turned to Mika, "Are you hurt?"

Mika shook her head instinctively, "No. We're fine, sir. It was my fault."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed them once more in anger.

Sai came up to her and rubbed her shoulder softly, "Don't worry. I'm here for you"

Mika almost vomiting at how sickly sweet Sai's voice sounded and Mika tore away from the transfer student in awkwardness.

"Good then." Guy interrupted, "How about we just do some small exercises for the rest of the day then, hm? What do you guys say?"

They all nodded their heads eagerly except for Gaara and Sasuke who were staring at each other, sizing each other up.

It was after PE and when they all changed back into their good clothes that Sasuke grabbed Mika as quickly as he could and pulled her as close to him as he could without freaking her out. Sakura noticed his possessive behavior and came over to them as well.

"Mika, why did you just stop like that? Gaara could have went insane and beat you up!" Sakura ruffled her hair, "You're not hurt are you?"

Mika quickly shook her head, "No. I told you guys. I'm fine. It was my fault anyway. It doesn't matter! Let's just go to homeroom already!"

Mika didn't know why it bothered her so much. She had known Gaara before in elementary school even. He used to be a sweet and innocent boy until something terrible happened and he shut the whole world out, leaving only darkness and hatred in his heart.

When they reached homeroom, the man Kakashi was sitting on his desk reading a small orange book. He had lofty gray hair and tired eyes even though he only looked to be in his twenties. He said nothing but Mika went to the back of the room with Sasuke and Sakura in tow. It was a quiet hour then but as soon as the bell rang, Mika hurriedly jumped up and left the room, not waiting for Sasuke or Sakura as she ran to her locker. When she was almost there, though, she didn't expect to round a corned only to bump into someone yet again.

The two fell the ground, papers and pencils flying everywhere.

Mika groaned, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you oka-" Mika stopped as she saw who the person was.

'_Again. My own life hates me and wants me to die'_

Gaara was on the floor in front of her but this time, he didn't stop to pick up his things first. He quickly grabbed her by the throat, stood up with her in his hand and threw her against a nearby locker. Others watched on as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Oof!" Mika grunted as she collided with the locker. She tried to escape but Gaara held her throat tighter and bent his face over hers about an inch away to enhance her fear.

"Who do you think you are?" he whispered to her.

Mika whimpered in utter terror as he snarled. She opened her eyes a little wider to look into his eyes. They were full of fury and the black rings around his eyes intensified that anger.

'_Oh my god. I don't think that's make-up. Am I going to die?'_

"I-I'm Sorry" she managed to croak out but Gaara tightened his grip even more.

"Shut up" he growled, "If you ever do that again I'll rip out your insides and force feed them to you through a tube. Got it?"

Mika whimpered and felt tears prickle from her eyes as she nodded.

"Mika!" She heard her friends shout for her and Gaara turned slightly to notice her friends look of fear for her. He snarled and turned back to Mika.

"You're lucky, Uzumaki. If your friends weren't here, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp to make sure you learned your lesson. I'll see you tomorrow, bitch." With that, the fierce red-head threw Mika to Sasuke and walked off without another look or word to anyone.

Sasuke caught his friend and hugged her to his chest, "You okay?"

Sakura frowned as she saw how worried Sasuke was for her.

Mika slowly pulled away from Sasuke, "I-I'm gonna go home."

Mika ignored her friend's surprised looks as she grabbed her stuff from her locker quickly and cautiously walked quickly out of the building and to her 'home'.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek,_ ' So much for a good first day'_.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	3. Second Day Surprises

**So guys, I fucked up already on Mika's schedule. Instead now, her schedule on A days will be English, Math, Lunch, Art and then PE. Then on B days she will have Science, Psychology, Lunch, Band and then History. I already fixed it so there shouldn't be a problem now lol**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(flashbacks)

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika ran to her 'home' as fast as she could, terrified that Gaara might just attack when she was alone and without her friends. She panted hard but finally made it to her apartment, unlocking the door quickly and running inside, careful to remember to close and lock the door behind her.

She slumped down to the floor, '_My first day in hell'_

She slowed down her breathing and calmed down.

'_Might as well fix up some ramen for my troubles.'_

Mika got up and went to the kitchen to make some instant ramen. While she waited the three minutes for it to cook up, she unzipped her backpack and took out her supplies.

'_I gotta clean my bag. Note to self: Do not put cooked leftover ramen in backpack ever again.'_

She took out her sketchbook and threw it away, writing herself another mental note to go and buy another new one tomorrow after school.

Finally when her ramen was done, she ate quietly in peace in her small apartment kitchen while working on her English and Math homework. Suddenly, her small phone buzzed on the table in front of her and carefully, she grabbed it to see who it was from.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Message: Hey mink, u okay? U left in a hurry 2day after school_

Mika started texting her friend back to reassure him.

_Message from Mika: I'm fine._

After a few more seconds the phone buzzed again.

_Message from Sasuke: I don't believe u. C u 2morrow. U better b there or else_

_Message from Mika: Else what?_

_Message from Sasuke: Else I'll have to come down there and c u myself, Mink_

Mika blushed at the nickname Sasuke had given her. It was just last year that he had given her that nickname and ever since Sasuke found out that it made her blush, he always tried to use the nickname in private with her. He thought that if he did it in public then people would get the wrong idea.

_Message from Mika: C u 2tomorrow preppy boy_

On the other end of the texting conversation later that night, Sasuke was at home with his parents and elder brother. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, noticed her son's deep in thought behavior and giggled.

"Is it Mika Uzumaki you're thinking about again Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha lifted his head to glance at his mother, not really wanting to give her answer, knowing already what she would say.

Fugaku, Sasuke's father and the Sherriff of Konoha, stopped eating his dinner and smirked at his youngest son, "Why don't you ever invite her over her, son?"

Sasuke played with his food trying to think of what to say until his elder brother spoke up for him.

"I think youngest brother has a crush on her. Am I right Sasuke?"

Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi, "No. That's not it. Father, you know that kid, Gaara that's in my grade?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Yes."

"Mika accidentally bumped into him more than once today and now I think that Gaara might hurt Mika like he did Haku."

Mikoto gasped, "Oh the poor thing!"

Itachi narrowed his own eyes, "Hm. Difficult. Tell Mika to visit my office sometime and I'll try and fix this problem, okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Itachi, you might be the school counselor but you can't stop Gaara. Not even the principal could ever suspend him because his father is the owner of Subaku Corp."

Fugaku sighed, "Troublesome indeed. If she ever needs help though, does she know that she can always just come over here?"

"Yes!" Mikoto said excitedly, "Oh it would be so nice to have her over! It must be lonely for her to stay in that empty apartment of hers. We should have adopted her a long time ago."

The rest of the family stared at the mother and sighed.

Fugaku sighed, "Mikoto, you know we can't do that. If my boss found out that there was an orphan with no guardian whatsoever living alone and going to school, I would lose my job and Mika would be put with a foster family most likely away from Konoha."

The Uchiha family finished dinner in silence.

-888888888888888888888-

The next day Mika got ready for school and walked as slowly as possible to get to the school. It was 8:20am by the time she got there and was about to go in when she noticed someone leaning on the inside wall a few doors down on the outside near her. She looked up and shuddered when she locked eyes with Gaara. The red headed boy stared at her with such malice she thought she'd burn to ash. His piercing seemed more prominent in the sunshine. They were all black but they weren't so extravagant so they didn't take away from him kanji tattoo on the left side of his forehead. One was on the left side of his nose, one below his lip on his chin, one on each ear lobe and a piercing on his left eyebrow. Mika wasn't so sure she wanted to know where else he had piercings.

Mika shivered visibly and the Subaku heir did something she never say him do before.

He smirked.

Quickly, Mika shook her head and threw the door open, trying to ignore the fact that Gaara was following her to her locker. Mika tried to walk faster but he kept up the speed until they rounded on the hall where Mika's locker was.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for her by her and Sasuke's lockers and Mika brightened up immediately.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" she ran over to them, not noticing that Gaara left for his own locker in the same hall but opposite side.

Sasuke looked over from having a one-side conversation with Sakura and smiled slightly, "Hey idiot"

Mika reached them and opened her locker, "Sorry I left so suddenly yesterday but . . . you know."

Sakura smiled at her and slung her arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Mika. We know you were scared. It's okay."

Sasuke then spoke as they left to go to their first class, Science, "Yeah. Itachi offered for you to visit him by the way and mom would like you to visit the house one night this week."

Mika smiled, "Yeah yeah. But you'll have to pick me up you know."

Sasuke smirked and Sakura joined in, "Yeah and why don't you ever come down to my place? We could have a girls night with Ino, Hinata and Tenten!"

Mika groaned inwardly, "Nah. You know I'm not much into stuff like that Sakura. I hate crowds."

Sakura rolled her eyes. When they reached Science, a tall and pale man was in the front of the classroom with a creepy look on his face like he just found a nice buffet. He had long black hair, purple eye make-up and weird yellow eyes. Mika also noticed the tank of pet snakes on his desk.

'_Oh my god! Gross! I hate snakes! Oh my god! I hope we don't have to touch or dissect one!'_

Sasuke pulled her with him to a desk that held two people and sat with her. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that she had frozen at the sight of the snakes.

'_Still afraid of them, I see.'_

The bell rang and the science teacher started the class.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Orochimaru. This is Science class for Fresh meat like you."

Sakura raised her hand, "Don't you mean freshmen?"

Orochimaru smiled creepily, "No. I meant Fresh meat." He gently glided his pale hand against his snake tank, "Anyway, in this class. . . "

And once again just like that Mika was lost in her own thoughts until the bell rang.

Mika was just happy that Gaara wasn't in Science, although she really didn't pay attention to who all was there.

Mika looked at her schedule when she reached her locker again, "Let's see. Now I have . . .Psychology. With . . . Mr. Hatake. Great" she groaned sarcastically.

She loved the class but it was just the teacher that he found weird. In her homeroom she first met him yesterday and he was wore a mask over his face and nose but left his eyes uncovered. His eyes were boring except for his left eye which held a scar on it. He had silver wafty hair and he was pretty tall and skinny but looked pretty muscular.

All in all, he wasn't really bad. It was just that he was strange looking.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't have the same class and instead they both had Literature with Iruka. When Mika reached the classroom, she was one of the first ones there. Mr. Hatake was there but Mika gasped when she saw Gaara in the back of the room. The desks were the same as the ones in Science class that would hold two students.

Konoha preferred these kinds of desks and thought that they promoted friendliness and would help other students get along.

Gaara looked up and once again smirked very softly when he noticed who walked in. Mika gulped and Mr. Hatake's eyes left his little orange book to glance over to his new student. He smiled under his mask, "Hello Ms. Uzumaki. I hope you don't mind but we will have assigned seating in this class. Since you and Mr. Subaku are the first ones here I will pair you two together to sit at the same desk, alright?"

Mika whimpered and her eyes widened in fear as she took a step back.

"Ms. Uzumaki?" Hatake asked her and noticed her fearful behavior, "Are you alright?"

Gaara chuckled so softly one would think it was the devil's growl, "What's the matter? Are you afraid of me, coward?"

Mika twitched slightly and her instincts took this as a dare. She hated dares.

"No" she pouted and walked over to boldly sit by him in the back, sitting her backpack on the desk and pulling out her book, notebook and pencil. Gaara was pretty surprised and his eyes widened ever so slightly but he felt amused.

No one had ever showed such bravery around him. Everyone was always so frightened of him all of the time no matter what. Especially after being threatened by him, his peers chose to stay as far away from him as possible.

'_This little bitch might just interest me after all.' _Gaara smirked again.

Today he was dressed in black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with a maroon jacket over it with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and he wore a necklace with a black chain and a sand gourd pendant.

Finally other freshmen and sophomores filed in Mika didn't recognize except for Neji Hyuga and Sai.

Mika tried to get Sai's attention but was ignored and Neji didn't want to be around the Uzumaki idiot anyway so he just pretended that he was the only person in the class, no one else being worthy of his attention.

Mika might be acting all brave on the outside, but on the inside, she was scared shitless. The red-head beside her just stared at her continuously and unwavering until the bell finally rang to start class.

Mr. Hatake spoke up, "Hello class. My name is Mr. Hatake and I will be your Psychology teacher for the semester. First thing is first, we will be doing a short exercise for introductory reasons. We will go around the room and each of you will say your name, what grade you are in, your hobbies and your dream."

'_God not this again!' _Mika inwardly groaned and she let her head gently drop down on the table, ignoring the glare that Gaara gave her.

Everyone went around and Mika finally recognized a few names.

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu, Mika's bullies since junior high school. Karin always made fun of her because of her scared face and idiotic happiness. Suigetsu teased her here and there but nothing like Karin ever did. Jugo didn't really care.

"Next please" Mr. Hatake said and Mika jumped a little when Gaara spoke.

"My name is Gaara Subaku. I'm a freshman. I like art and my dream is no one's concern."

Mika looked up at him from her spot, laying her head on her arms like she'd fall asleep at any moment.

"Good. Next."

Mika cleared her throat, knowing that she was next to introduce herself, not that anyone really cared.

"My name's Mika Uzumaki. I'm a freshman. I love Art and P.E. class and my dream one day is to become the greatest artist in Konoha so that everyone will finally respect and look up to me!"

The class looked bored with her explanation but Hatake smiled, "Good. Next one."

Mika slumped back down and buried her head in her arms again to try and hide herself until Gaara snapped his fingers in her ear.

"Ah!" she covered her ear with a hand and almost glared at the boy beside her, "What?!"

Gaara growled down at her and noticed that the class was quiet. She looked around to notice that Mr. Hatake was right in front of her.

She smiled sheepishly as Mr. Hatake tapped his fingers on his crosses arms, "Did you fall asleep in my class Ms. Uzumaki?"

Mika blushed, "Maybe."

Mr. Hatake sighed, "That means you didn't hear the assignment. I said that everyone will be doing a study that will require the whole semester's attention. This will be everyone's final test to see if you actually did it or not. You and your partner will answer questions about each other you wouldn't normally know and this assignment will be due at the end of the semester."

"Oh. So do we get to pick our own partners?"

"No."

"Uh! But why not?!" she pouted.

"Because I said so."

Mika scowled cutely, "So who's my partner?"

Gaara's lip curved upward in a snarl as Mr. Hatake answered the question, "Your desk partner."

Mika gasped, "What?! But! But!"

"No buts. Get along. This is called teamwork." Hatake told her seriously.

Mika deflated, trying to ignore Gaara's creepy looks.

At the end of the class, Mr. Hatake gave each of them a packet of questions that they all had to answer. However, to make sure they didn't cheat and answer the questions themselves and swapping the papers, Mr. Hatake had a special rule put in that you had to tape record each question as well.

After the bell finally rang, Mika took her chance and flew off out the door to run to lunch, everyone following behind her. Mika didn't even stop to go to her locker she just went straight to lunch to her and her friend's usual table.

She didn't have to wait long when Sai came over to her first, "Hello foxy"

Mika frowned, "What?"

Sai gave a fake smile, "I read in a book that to gain a good friendship usually people have nicknames for other people. I decided to nickname you foxy because of your red hair and whisker shaped scars on your face. Your attitude is sort of sly as well, Foxy."

Mika growled and stomped on his foot, "I'm not foxy" she grumbled and they were quiet until Sasuke and Sakura finally showed up.

Sasuke gave her a look, "Hey. You ran out of class so fast, we didn't get to speak to you really."

"Hm" Mika mumbled as she prepared her instant ramen lunch.

Sasuke and Sakura gave each other a confused look and Sakura pushed her as she sat down next to her, "What's wrong Mika?"

Mika grumbled again as she waited, "I had Psychology with Mr. Hatake last period."

Kiba heard that last part and bounded in the conversation as he, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Shoji joined them, "Did I hear that right? Psychology with Hatake?!"

Kiba sat across from Mika, "Why are you so grumpy frumpy?" he joked with her but she was anything but in a joking mood.

"I think it's because of her new nickname" Sai spoke up and Mika glared at him.

"Nickname?" the group asked but Mika growled temperamentally.

"No."

"Come on Sai! What is it!?" Kiba practically howled at him and Sai smiled.

"It's fo-"

"Gaara's in my psychology class!" Mika interrupted and all eyes were directed to her once more.

"What?" they all gasped. Even Ino seemed frightened.

Sasuke looked as if he'd break his spoon and Sakura placed a hand on Mika's back gently.

"Mr. Hatake has also set up a seating arrangement. I'm sitting with him. Also! Hatake has given out an assignment already too and set up our partners. And guess what? He's my partner as well for the assignment."

The group was quiet until Shikamaru spoke up a few seconds later, "Well that sucks."

Sasuke stood up in his seat, "Is he crazy?! Subaku will tear you apart! He'll freaking murder you! You have to talk to Mr. Hatake about this Mika."

Mika shook her head, "I've already tried. He's not budging from his decision."

Sakura had a suggestion, "Maybe you should talk to Itachi? Or even Iruka! He'd help you out. I've heard that he and Mr. Hatake are good friends."

"I don't know." She wasn't too sure.

"Already trying to get rid of me I see Uzumaki?"

The group turned to see Gaara Subaku standing in front of their table with is black baggy bag over his shoulder and around his neck. His glare startled everyone but it was solely directed to Mika.

The girl shivered, "Uuuuuuumm"

"Yes, she is" Sasuke answered for her, "There's no way she's working with a sadistic freak like you."

Mika covered her mouth in shock at what her friend had just said and she glanced at Gaara. The red-haired boy didn't really seem all that affected by the insult but smirked at Mika.

"Don't worry little girl." His voice screamed dangerous, "I won't be too hard on you."

"Hey man" Kiba stood up to him, "Why don't you just leave Mika alone. What did she ever do to you?"

Gaara was silent but never looked at anyone else. Just Mika.

Gaara breathed out in a harsh sigh.

"I'll tell _her_ later. We'll be meeting this weekend anyway to discuss our assignment together. Isn't that right, Uzumaki?"

His voice chilled her bones and she almost whimpered at the deadliness.

'_Oh shit I think I'm gonna puke'_ her stomach flopped around.

Gaara walked over closer to her, "I said," he came down behind her to whisper in her ear, "Isn't that right?"

Mika started to tear up but nodded shakily, not really knowing where all her courage rom earlier disappeared to. The red head smirked again and walked away leaving the poor girl shaking hysterically. Sakura hugged her to her chest and Sasuke stood up in his chair, yelling after Gaara, "You'll have to get through me first if you want to hurt her!" but the red head was either not listening or out of earshot and paid no attention to the black-haired boy's words.

The group was surprised at Sasuke's outburst but the girls thought that it was sweet that he wanted to protect his friend. The other boys besides Shikamaru and Choji seemed a little jealous of Sasuke as Mika tore away from Sakura and smiled ever so sweetly to him, "Thanks Preppy boy"

Sasuke wiped away his badass look and smiled a fraction, "Anytime Mink"

Mika blushed and looked away.

The group was quiet again, "Mink?!"

Sai sighed, "I thought my nickname was better. I called her foxy."

Mika blushed even harder, "Sai you pervert!"

Everyone blushed at his nickname. Even Sasuke's cheeks were light pink but he spoke confidently, "Mine's better. But anyway Mika. If he hurts you in _ANY_ way you'll tell us right?"

The girl nodded softly, "Yes Sasuke."

After lunch, their other classes together went by pretty smoothly. Mika had band with Sai, Kiba and Hinata. Sai evidently played the xylophone, Kiba played the trumpet and Hinata played the Violin.

In the class, there were also some upperclassmen like the Juniors Kin, who played the flute, and Dosu and Zaku who both played the clarinet. Then there were the two seniors Kabuto, a senior who played the saxophone and Tayuya who played the flute. As for Mika, she knew how to play a few different instruments like the Piano, drums, and Xylophone. However, that decision was up to Ebisu, the teacher.

Ebisu immediately hated Mika, following the upperclassmen's attitude towards her and put her on drums.

On the next class, History with Jiraiya, she met again with most of her other friends and sat with Sasuke and Sakura until the bell rang. Their teacher wasn't too bad but Mika could tell he was a total pervert the way he talked about girls.

Next was homeroom and Mika didn't even want to look at Mr. Hatake so she slept until the bell rang.

Mika, Sasuke and Sakura left homeroom together this time only to be met by Gaara leaning against Mika's locker. The girl stopped in her tracks but Sasuke growled and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll keep you close."

Sakura thought that this was so very sweet but nonetheless she was extremely jealous that Mika was getting special attention.

They walked over to her locker until Gaara noticed them. The Subaku heir got off the locker and frowned when he saw Sasuke was with her.

"What do you want, Subaku?" Sasuke tried to sound threatening but Gaara just narrowed his eyes to Mika and handed her a paper. Mika shakily took it and read it.

They were directions and numbers, "What is it?"

Gaara licked his bottom lip, "That is the schedule of when and where we will meet to do our Psychology assignments. My phone number is on there as well. You'll give me yours on our first meeting which is this Friday night in the public library."

Mika paled, "Friday? And what do you mean Assignmentsss?"

Gaara snarled at her but Sasuke gripped Mika closer and he calmed slightly, "Weren't you listening you stupid bitch? Hatake said that we will keep our partners for the whole semester with every project and assignment. Or were you too busy sleeping to hear it, you ugly slut?"

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed, "You better not try anything or else we'll go to the counselor.

Gaara laughed out loud. It was scary and Mika shivered at the demonic and insulting sound, "You think I'd actually try something with her?! You must be as stupid as she is! The thought is absolutely ridiculous and insulting to me. You better watch your back Uchiha. I don't care if your father is the Sherriff or not. And I definitely don't care if you go to the counselor. Not like your brother can do anything anyway."

With that, Gaara took his leave before speaking to Mika, his back to her, "See you tomorrow, my little pud"

That's where Sasuke just about lost it until Sakura stopped him.

Sasuke took a few deep breathes, "Mika what do you think?"

Mika unhooked herself from Sasuke's grasp and shrugged, "I guess I don't have a choice. I won't win against him and we all know that. . . . I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

Sasuke tried to stop her but Sakura stopped him, "Just give her some space, Sasuke."

The boy sighed again and left Sakura to get into his locker while she went to hers.

Meanwhile with Mika, she slowly walked home on her own, not really ready for the semester. Her high school years already seemed to be getting worse and worse by the day.

'_God I feel so shitty. Why am I always the target?'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**FYI- Pud is another word for fool.**

**R&R**


	4. Name-calling

**It's kind of hard working on two stories at the same time but I can manage it. I've had some readers ask who Mika will be paired up with so I want you all to vote. All in all I with have the final say but I want each of you to vote on who you think she should be with by the end of her senior year.**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Sai**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Kankuro**

**I'll add more characters later. I really like to see what others think. Enjoy the story and please review.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(flashbacks)

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

The next day was Wednesday, the third day of school at Konoha High.

Mika was definitely not looking forward to it since she had two classes with Gaara after lunch.

Mika had come to school that morning, Sasuke meeting her a block before she actually reached the school to watch if Gaara was around. Gaara was actually waiting outside the school doors like he did yesterday, smirking a very sadistic smirk as he watched Sasuke hold Mika tightly.

Sakura was in the school already but had talked to her girl friends about what happened yesterday with Mika and Gaara. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura all agreed to watch out for their friend this year. Even Sasuke had texted Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji to make sure that they would keep an eye out for Mika. Sasuke knew better than to ask Neji, though, as he knew that the high strung sophomore didn't care about anyone. And there was no way that he was going to ask Sai. Sasuke didn't know why but he really didn't like the new Sophomore.

Although, most of the people mentioned that Sakura and Sasuke contacted didn't really know Mika, they weren't willing to just sit back and watch as their fellow innocent peer was bullied by the most psychotic, sadistic and disturbed gothic boy in their year.

However, they kept it a secret, not wanting Mika to know that they would be watching over her. Sasuke and Sakura knew how Mika could get. She would be pissed and absolutely furious that they thought that she couldn't fight for and handle herself.

They were all in English first period except for Lee and Tenten and Iruka wrote on the whiteboard their assignment. It was due Monday that they would have to complete a five page essay over their favorite author. Mika was in trouble.

'_I've never picked up a book in my life! What am I going to do?!'_

She thought for a second, _'Well I guess I could find a book Friday in the library. That is, if I don't get murdered by then.'_

Their next class was Math with Mr. Sarotobi but he was found smoking a cigarette outside so the class had to wait for hi for ten minutes before he finally started the class. Mika completely spaced out during this time, ignoring every word.

'_I'll just cheat off Sakura later'_

Finally it was Lunch time and Mika was heating up an instant ramen in the school microwave when someone bumped into her this time.

Mika turned to see Gaara standing over her from behind her. He smiled creepily.

"Cheap ramen. Perfect for such a cheap whore like you"

Mika's mouth hung open and her anger got the best of her, "At least I'm not a spoiled rich little fucker who gets off on bullying his peers."

Her mouth snapped shut and covered her mouth with her free hand, seeing Gaara's glare harden to a perfect scowl, "You don't know anything about me, bitch."

'_At least this one has an attitude. This will certainly get interesting'_ Gaara thought.

With that, he left her, going outside to eat his lunch.

Mika walked over to her table and sat with her friendly peers, "Hey guys"

"What did he say to you now Mika?" Kiba was the first to speak and Mika titled her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't 'what do you mean' us!" Ino barked, "We just saw Gaara hunched over you like a predator ready to kill his prey! He looked pissed at something before he left."

"Yeah" Choji joined in, "What did _you _say?"

Mika sighed, "He was just making fun of me was all. Nothing major so I shot something right back at him."

"What happened exactly Mika?" Sasuke pulled her down to sit by him and Sakura and ate his rice and tomatoes skeptically.

She hummed, "Well he said something about my ramen like 'Perfect for a cheap whore' or something like that so I said, 'At least I'm not a spoiled rich little fucker who gets off on bullying others'."

That's when Sasuke grabbed his notebook and slapped her on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for Bastard!?" she choked on her ramen in pain.

Sasuke growled, "You idiot! You just made things worse! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Sai finally spoke out, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll be there for her in Art if something were to happen."

He stared at her leeringly and Sasuke wasn't assured, "Hmm. Just be more careful Mika."

With that, they finished their lunch and Sai and Mika went down together to go to Ms. Yumi's Art class.

Sai sat by her again in their new easels and Mika brought out her new sketchbook that she had gotten last night. I was a rather large one because she just loved sketching so much she used a lot of paper. Sai smiled at her and brought out his own thin one. At their easels, there was already a medium canvas, blank and ready to be used. Mika didn't even pay any attention as everyone was arriving and Gaara sat next to her again.

Mika was too busy sketching in her new book. She was sketching a fox, even adding some color to it with her colored pencils until it looked almost too real. She hated to brag but she was one damn good artist when it came to sketching. But when it came down to painting, she was horrible at mixing colors and using a brush to blend.

Finally, Ms. Yumi walked in and began speaking, "Good afternoon class. Today as you can see we will begin the class by painting. Now by a show of hands, who in here has never painted before?"

Mika rose her hand but shyly put it down, realizing she was the only one. Gaara smirked beside her while Sai smiled.

"Well that's alright Ms. Uzumaki, you'll learn in this class. But before we being, I would like you announce a new art assignment. I want each of you to draw in your new sketchbooks something that represents you, something you love and then something you fear or hate. These will be due by Friday."

Mika almost groaned. She actually had to think about what she was going to draw!

'_Great'_ she thought sarcastically.

"However for this painting exercise, you'll each have a partner by Tuesday, our next art class after Friday. You can pick your own partners but be quickly about it, no last minutes. Today, you'll be practicing on these canvases to see what your style and your partner's is going to look like together. Ms. Uzumaki? Might I suggest one of the nice gentlemen beside you to teach you since their already right by you and they know about painting?"

Mika paled_, 'Oh god, the fake smiley pervert or the sadistic bully?'_

"Hey Sai!" she gushed and hung on his arm to coax him. She whispered to him, "Please help me out, I can't be around him much more than I have to. Please please please!"

Sai smiled, "Sure Mika. But that'll be two favors you owe me then"

Mika pushed herself away from him, "Two favors? What do you mean?"

She hadn't realized that she spoke out loud and Gaara was able to hear then now even though no one else could. They were busy painting.

Gaara listened as the naïve girl was being pulled into something she wasn't going to like.

Sai smiled strangely again, "Oh don't worry about it." He touched her thigh and rode his hand up higher. Mika was red with embarrassment but was seriously contemplating her decision.

'_Should I be changing my mind?'_

Sai then reached her inner thigh and Mika bucked away, falling out of her chair, "Never mind! I change my mind!"

Sai smirked to Gaara, "Well then it looks like you'll be teaching then won't you?"

Gaara glared back at the strange sophomore but grabbed Mika by the back of her shirt and pulled her back up in her seat and pulled her closer to his own seat.

Mika shivered in fear and clutched the underside of her chair but remained quiet and attentive as Gaara started mixing dark paints and showed her. He didn't tell her how to do anything but merely showed her how he painted, which was alright. She really didn't want to listen to the prick anyway. When Gaara thought that he had shown her enough, he harshly pushed her away back to her own easel, a clear sign to show that he was done showing her.

Carefully for the rest of the period, Mika just sat in front of her canvas and thought about what she would paint.

The bell rang and Mika quietly grabbed her things and left for P.E., careful to avoid walking with Sai or Gaara. When she reached the class, things were pretty uneventful and ended quickly, although Sasuke could tell that something was going strange between Mika and Sai. She didn't want be near him more it seemed than Gaara.

'_What did that creep do?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

Professor Guy had also announced the sports that everyone would have to take part in but only in Gym Class. He said that he would announce the extracurricular sports next week. The Sports that everyone would have to participate in Gym would be the following: Basketball, Baseball, Volleyball and swimming.

Sasuke glanced at Mika and noticed his friend had perked up at the mention of Volleyball and he smirked.

'_She does have a nice spike'_

Thursday passed on uneventfully and finally Friday came along but Mika wasn't ready. In Art class, she finally finished the project where she had to draw in her sketchbook something she loved and then something she feared. So she drew a fox again because she loves them and then snake for her fear.

That night after school, she would have to meet with Gaara in the public library to discuss their Psychology project.

It was before Homeroom that Friday when Gaara came up to her at her locker after Sasuke left for Mr. Hatake's homeroom. Mika was alone this time finally and he stalked up to her like a predator to prey.

"Uzumaki" he rasped, scaring her and making her jump.

"What?" she spoke quietly and Gaara smirked at her.

"You're still up for tonight right?" he was trying to tease her to mess around, "Not afraid of me or you?"

Mika gulped, "No. What time?" she shut her locker and stepped back a step away from him.

Gaara placed his hand on the locker, "Right after school in the public library. I assume you know how to get there?"

She nodded but before the red head left, he touched the side of her neck and left a small scratch with his nails, earning him a whimper and fearful cry out of her childish lips. He smiled wickedly, "See you in an hour then, bitch."

Mika breathed out when he left her in the hall, '_Should I tell Sasuke?'_

She thought about it and how mad he would get_, 'No. It'll be okay. I don't need his help. There'll be other people in the library that could help me.'_

When she went to Homeroom, however, it was killing her not to tell him. He was her best friend, after all! He looked rather suspicious of her behavior but Mika brushed it aside and waited for the bell to ring for her approaching death.

Finally after the bell rang, Sasuke and Sakura walked up to her before she got to her locker.

"Hey so when are you meeting with the freak?" Sasuke asked and Mika gulped.

She was hoping that he wouldn't ask.

"Right now"

His eyes widened, "What? Seriously?! I'll come with you."

"NO!"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean no? Did he threaten you?"

Mika shook her head, "No. It's just that I believe that I don't need your help for every problem that I have, okay? I'll be fine."

The raven-haired boy growled in his throat, "Fine. But if he tries ANYTHING you will call or text me, okay? Then I'll grab the guys and we'll pummel his ass."

"Sasuke" Mika mumbled with a tiny blush, "I'll be fine"

It was an awkward moment before Mika finally gave in and hugged him, "Thanks"

Sasuke hugged her back gently, "No problem. Now come on and I'll walk you there. My house isn't that far from the library after all. What time are you done with him?"

Mika shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'd say around six is when I'm leaving though."

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder, "Then I'll come down with Itachi to pick you up at six, okay?"

Mika agreed and the two friends walked together to the public library downtown. It took them about ten minutes before they finally reached it and Sasuke reluctantly let her go inside alone.

When Mika walked in, she scratched at her head, not entirely sure of where to go to meet the red-headed bastard but walked around browsing. She suddenly thought of her English assignment.

'_Shit! I have to find a book or research the author of for English! Dammit!'_

So while she waited for her creepy partner to come, she found the fiction section and browsed through, trying to find what would be good to read.

At first she found the manga and saw many cool Japanese graphic novels that looked awesome like, '_Attack on Titan'_- about giant titan cannibals trying to kill and eat every human in the world, _'Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z'_- a complete fiction about aliens and awesome powers and strength, _'Inuyasha'_- a world that consisted of evil demons and jewels and even a manga called _'Naruto'_ which was about ninjas.

She sighed, '_But Iruka said novels, not graphic novels'._

So Mika grabbed a few anyway to check out and ventured around for the regular teen novels.

She found many books like the '_Twilight saga',_ _'Harry Potter', 'Warriors'_ and _'Maximum_ Ride' but they didn't really click enough for her.

She finally comes to a cool looking book called, '_The Never Ending Story'_

. . . .

"Nah" she put the book back in its place and searched some more.

That is, until she felt an eerie presence behind her.

"Find anything good?"

Mika twirled around to find Gaara looked down on her, only an inch away from her body. She jumped back to hit the book case in shock.

"Ah! Motherfucker!"

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her in disguised amusement.

The librarian came around the corner and shushed them before walking away.

Gaara chuckled softly but Mika wasn't amused, "Where the hell were you?"

The red head's amused dissipated, "Where were _you_? Besides, I think I asked a question first."

Mika shuddered, "No. I haven't found anything good. And I have been here for over a half an hour looking for you!"

"Shut up" he quieted her down so the librarian wouldn't' come back, "I was in in _non-_fiction section you idiotic child."

The girl felt a bit unmatched against this dominant gothic weirdo but remained calm, "Whatever. I'm trying to find a good author for my English assignment."

"You can do that later" Gaara growled and grabbed her arm to drag her to the non-fiction section. He threw her in a couch and sat beside her, too close for Mika's comfort, "Right now, we are going to do our Psychology assignment. Get your packet out."

Mika suddenly felt ballsy with other people around, "Don't tell me what to do" she snapped at him but got out her packet anyways so Gaara decided to let it slide.

The boy cleared his throat, "Now I thought we could do this little by little actually. Every Friday we will come down to the library and each answer ten questions from this packet. Any objections so far?"

Mika shook her head, agreeing with him in this sense at least. He smirked, "But another thing."

She gulped as his voice turned cold and his glare hardened like steel, "You will never speak to me in such a manner again with such cursing or vulgarity. Do you understand? Because if you do then I will beat you to a fucking pulp as your little boy toy watches helplessly on the side after _his _beating. Get the picture?"

Mika cowered down slightly and nodded her head. The boy smirked, "Good. Now question number one: How do you feel right now?"

Mika was taken slightly aback but realized that that question really was on the sheet, "Uhh. . . Terrified?"

She then noticed that she had to ask the same question, "Um. . . How do you feel right now?"

The madman smirked, "Powerful."

"Gulp"

"Question number two: What's your favorite color?"

Mika thought about it, previous question responses forgotten, "Hmmmm . . .Can't decide between blue and orange. . ."

"Just pick one" Gaara demanded with a snarl and she shuddered, "Blue. Yours?"

"Red. Like the color of blood."

Another shuddered erupted from his partner and he smirked again, "Number three: Your favorite animal?"

The girl grinned, confusing Gaara, "My favorite animal is a fox! Yours?"

"Raccoon I suppose."

Mika grew a pair, "Hm. I would have thought it would be a panda."

There was a sudden movement as the red head sharply grasped her own red hair and pulled, making it hurt, "Ow! Let go!"

She tried to pry him off but Gaara gripped harder, "What did I just tell you a few minutes ago about talking to me like that?"

"It's called sarcasm you jackass"

Another tight squeeze she proceeded to whimper a little, "I'm sorry"

Gaara let go and went on, "Number four: What's your favorite food?"

Mika mumbled this time, "Ramen and mac 'n cheese"

"You have to pick _one_."

"I did. I like them together."

"That's disgusting." He wrinkled his nose.

"I don't tell you how to eat your food."

"Shut up or I'll slap you."

She shut her mouth immediately, knowing that he would not hesitate in doing so.

"Your favorite?" she asked quietly.

"Chicken Gizzards."

She almost barfed and muttered, "Gross." But he heard her and pinched her arm.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Just do what I say and we wouldn't have this problem." He shot back at her, "Question number five. Half-way there. Favorite song artist?"

"Nickelback. Yours?"

"Avenged Sevenfold. Number six: Favorite movie?"

She thought about it, "Hmmm . . . Sweeny Todd by Tim Burton. Yours?"

Gaara was surprised with her answer but pretended it was nothing, "The Exorcist. Number seven: Your favorite book?"

Mika wrinkled her brow, "I don't have a favorite."

The gothic boy glared at her, "Just answer the fucking question."

"But I can't. I've never really read a novel before."

"Hmmm" Gaara hummed, "Alright then" he seemed a little suspicious, "What kind of genres would you prefer? Adventure, Romance or Comedy?"

Mika tilted her head, "Adventure I guess."

"Girl or boy main character? Do you like the hero or villain and how long of a book would you read?"

Gaara reeled off the questions and Mika barely had time to think but she answered in fear that he would hurt her again, "Girl character. I like the villain most of the time and maybe about one hundred to three hundred pages?"

He nodded, "I'll be right back." Then with that he just left for the fiction section of the library, leaving Mika alone on the couch for a good five minutes until he returned with three different books, "Here's Carrie, Shape-shifters and True-blood"

Mika tilted her head, "What are they about?"

The red head sighed, "Carrie is about a normal girl with a crazy religious mother. She has telekinetic powers and has trouble in school for her strangeness. Shape-shifters is a book where there's too much to explain. One clan changes into birds while another into snakes. They join their kingdoms together by marriage. True-blood is about vampires In the southern part of America and everyone in the world knows that they exist."

Mika looked awed, "Cool. I think I like the sound of True-blood though."

Gaara wrote down True-blood on his sheet for her favorite book.

"What's your favorite book then?" Mika asked him and Gaara huffed with a sneaky and crazy grin.

"It's Fifty shades of Grey"

"Ooo! What's that about?"

Gaara smirked and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Find out yourself. Number eight: Favorite school subject?"

"Art. Yours?"

" . . . Art. Number nine: Your favorite sport?"

"I think it would be . . . volleyball. Yours?"

"Football. Number ten: Favorite hobby?"

"Drawing. Yours?"

"Painting. There. We're done for the day now."

"Thank god" she muttered but Gaara heard her yet again.

"You really just can't shut up can you? Oh well. I'll see you again Monday. Remember that Art is on Tuesday next week. Do you have a partner yet?"

"No. I was thinking about asking Sai."

"Well don't think. You're going to be _my_ partner."

Mika jolted in the couch beside him as he swung his arm around her shoulder. She liked it when Sasuke did this but it just terrified her when Gaara did it.

He whispered in her ear, "And you know what?"

He paused to let her answer, "What?"

"I'm not only going to be your art and Psychology partner, Mika. . . . You are going to be my little toy to amuse me in school."

"What do you mean?" she tried to get away from him but he only clutched her closer to him, his breathe on her ear hot.

"I mean that I am going to . . . be your bully in a way. Of course I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you before I do it so it prepares you. It's only fair after all. First I will verbally bully you. Then I will physically bully you. Then I'll just wing it from there." He tapped his fingers lightly on her shoulder, making Mika shudder in fear.

"But you won't tell anyone about this. If you do, then I will beat them and you. And you know the best part?" he had his lips on her ear, "I can get away with all of it."

The poor girl whimpered, "What did I ever do to you though?"

Gaara chuckled and rubbed her shoulders, "Hey now" he cooed, "_You're_ the one who ran into _me. Twice_ might I add. This is _your_ fault."

A single tear ran down her cheek and Gaara laughed, "Well then I'll see you Monday, Uzumaki. Be prepared for me."

With that, the sadistic red head walked away and out the library, leaving Mika alone on the couch with a few books on the small coffee table in front of her. She brought out her small phone and texted Sasuke.

'_Hey can U come get me now? Please?'_

The message that came back to her was instant.

'_I'll b right there. U hurt?'_

'_No.' _

Mika walked up to the librarian and rented a few books.

She got the first _'True-blood', 'Naruto', 'Attack on Titan' and 'Carrie'_ and went waited patiently outside for Sasuke and his older brother to pick her up.

When they arrived with Itachi driving a pick-up truck, Mika anime sweat-dropped and glared at them, "how am I supposed to get in a truck meant only for two people?!"

Sasuke smirked, "Sit between us."

Mika sighed and did as she was told, sneaking past Sasuke to sit in between him and his older brother, Itachi.

-**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	5. The Hoodie of Shame

**Short chapter and kind of uneventful but worth it. Next chapter will get more speedy and interesting. Please Review! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Notes

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika sat in between the two Uchiha brothers, albeit a little uncomfortable but wasn't TOO bothered by it. Itachi and Sasuke always treated her like part of the family since they found out Mika was all alone. Fugaku wanted to turn her in to a foster family right away but with much pleading from both Mika and Sasuke, he relented, not wanting to be responsible for seeing Mika being sent off to an unknown family to be miserable for the rest of her life. Even he knew that they would never see the girl again. So he practically took her in as an Uchiha in every way except official adoption, even though Mikoto had pestered him horribly about it. He just had to keep it completely secret that Mika's parents were not alive and tell everyone that they were always away on business trips to conceal Mika's secret.

Itachi was the school counselor at Konoha High but Mika had known him since she had befriended Sasuke three years ago. He was a new teacher but had much experience with children and their problems.

It was very quiet in the car until Itachi finally cracked, "So how is school going for you, Mika?"

Mika played with her thumbs, "Well. . ."

"I'll take that as 'horrible' then. Is Gaara behaving himself at least?" Sasuke tuned in to listen and turned his head to Mika.

The girl shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he's not that bad. A prick bastard S.O.B. but not that bad."

Itachi snorted un-Uchiha-like and chuckled at Mika's bluntness, "Ah. Well if you were able to turn Sasuke with your bluntness from his cocky asshole ways then I'm sure you'll be able to make young Subaku turn over a new leaf. You have that strange knack."

Mika smiled, "Nah" she nudged Sasuke, "This guy just won't admit he liked me already from the start!"

Sasuke smirked slightly, "Whatever, Mink." He slung his arm around her waist and Mika almost tensed at the sensation. Sasuke had never held her waist before. He had put his arm around her shoulders before but never touched her below that line.

"Sasuke?" she whispered to him, "You okay?"

But before Sasuke could answer, Itachi pulled in the drive-way, forcing the teens to get out of the car without another word and enter the Uchiha mansion.

When they opened the door, they were greeted enthusiastically by Mikoto, "Oh Mika! It's been so long! How are you?!" she ran up to Mika solely and hugged her tightly, "We hardly ever get to see you anymore!"

Mika grinned, "Hi Mrs. Uchiha. I didn't know really that Sasuke and Itachi were bringing me here though." Mika turned to Sasuke, "You said you'd drop me off home."

Itachi smirked at her and pat her shoulder affectionately, "You _are _home."

Fugaku came out from the living room, "That's right. You are practically family. Sasuke is always talking about you, it's like you're the sister they never had!"

Mika blushed, "Thanks."

Sasuke glanced at her and tapped his fingers on her waist. Mika had completely forgotten that he still had his arm wrapped around her, "Sasuke!" she yipped, "What?"

The youngest Uchiha frowned and looked to his mother, "Mom, do you mind if I talk to Mika privately up in my room for a while before dinner? I have a quick question about homework"

"Well sure honey" Mikoto was too naïve and thought his son was just the most innocent boy in the world.

Itachi frowned as his brother led his peer up the stairs and to his room. Mika was not really happy about it but not weirded out. She had been up in Sasuke's room many times before.

However when Sasuke closed the door behind him and locked the door, Mika started to get worried, "Sasuke?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's something you're not telling me, Mink. What's wrong with _you_?" he was blunt with his words and Mika blushed.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I guess I had gotten so worked up for nothing."

"I don't believe you. I think he did or said something to you and it scared you. What did he say?" Sasuke was being resilient and walked closer to her, "Tell me, Mink."

The girl blushed again at the nickname and looked away, "He was just trying to scare me, Sasuke. I was telling the truth earlier. I don't think he's all that bad the more I'm around him."

"You're lying."

'_Uh-oh'_ she thought.

"Oh?" she asked him and Sasuke actually smirked as he came closer to her.

"Yeah. I've known you for three years. I know when you're lying and it's pretty obvious. I think he threatened you, Mink. But I guess if you can't or don't want to tell me then I can't force you." He hovered only inches from her face, "But you're my friend and I want to protect you."

Mika sighed, "I know"

Sasuke touched her cheek and neck only to feel something strange. He lifted her hair to view the scratches Gaara had made on her earlier today. It was barely visible but the small wound was a bit puffy still.

Anger scorched his eyes, "He did this to you?"

Mika grasped his hand that rested on her neck, "It was earlier. I'm fine. It's just a scratch Sasuke."

"God, he's sick." He looked repulsed and Mika deflated.

Sasuke rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "I'm going to keep a closer eye on you, you know. Well, in the classes that I have with you that is."

Mika giggled and hugged him, resting her head on his chest, "You're the best, Sasuke."

He hugged her back, "Yeah" he replied cockily, "And don't forget it. You're still an annoying idiot but you're _my_ idiot. Gaara's not going to do anything to change that either."

He pulled her away from him, "You're mine."

-888888888888888888888888888-

It was the next day that Mika was still thinking about Sasuke's words.

It almost scared her how possessive he sounded.

'_He's just trying to be a big brother' _she waved it off.

Currently Mika was laying in her bed thinking about her psychology and new art partner. He gave her the shivers and she frightened out of her mind of what the boy would do to her tomorrow, especially if Sasuke found out.

'_I don't want Sasuke to get hurt though. I have to keep this to myself and make sure no one finds out.'_

Then Mika thought back to Sai's words that day in Art class. What had he meant when he spoke about favors?

'_Homework favors? Friendship favors? Lunch Money favors?_' Mika was trying to think of other things but deep inside she knew what he really meant. She wasn't that naïve.

'_Sexual favors'_ and Mika still apparently owed him one from the first day of school when she had borrowed a piece of his sketch paper.

Mika gulped, _'Maybe if I just ignore it then he'll stop bringing it up all of the time'_

But she knew better.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, _'Must be Sasuke or Sakura.'_ She jumped up to answer the door and nearly slammed the door back in the person's face when she saw who it was.

"G-gaara" she whimpered and the red-head grinned evilly.

"You never gave me your phone number the other day in the library remember?"

Mika remembered but she was hoping he'd just forget, "Yeah. S-sorry."

She gave him the number but strangely after he received it, he didn't leave, "What else do you want?" she regretted asking.

Gaara smirked, "Nothing. I'm just happy I got the right address. But by the way like I mentioned before", he placed a hand on the door frame and leaned in closer from in the apartment hallway, "I told you I'd prepare you if I did anything right?"

Mika nodded slowly and he continued, "Well tomorrow I am going to start 'teasing' you" he used his fingers to italicize his words, "And trust me, you will not like it either."

"Why would I?" she asked and his smirked died down. He was almost confused at her innocence.

"Never mind" he spoke, "I'm just warning you. That and we will be doing the psychology work here at your apartment from now on. I refuse to torment you in front of others watching and whispering. It puts me off."

Mika gulped, "B-but my parents"

"You have parents?" he almost seemed shocked because of the state that her apartment was in. Like a tornado blasted through it. No sensible would stand for that. Right?

"Y-yes. They don't allow 'company' here." She mimicked him using her fingers to italicize the word 'company'. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction at her attitude and boldness.

"Where are they?" he was persistent.

"T-they're" she tried to think of a lie, "They're on a job trip in Japan."

Gaara nodded, biting his bottom lip with a smirk, "Then they won't find out I'm here because you're not going to tell them little girl." He quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

She whimpered as he brushed her hair back to examine her neck, "Hm. It's healed." He traced the small red marks he made with his nails the other day that were no longer there.

Gaara traced his fingers down her neck and tilted his head, "Sigh. I can't wait until I get into the physical bullying." He pushed her away, "It's going to be so much fun. See you tomorrow my little bitch."

And with that, the boy walked away and out of her apartment as quickly as he came.

Mika shuddered, '_Great. Now the creep knows where I live and he'll be coming down every Friday. And what was that all about with him touching me like that?'_

"I need Ramen" she nodded her head and went to go cook up some grub for dinner.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

It was finally Monday and Mika woke up exhausted. She had been having nightmares again about her parents. She felt very envious of Sasuke although she would never say it. She wished that she would have known her parents. She wished she knew what it felt like to be loved so dearly.

Although with Mikoto's constant hovering, she had only slight notion what it would be like to have a mother.

Mika left her apartment and walked slowly to school in a blankness. She felt like a zombie.

She only felt relieved when she realized that she had come so early that neither Sasuke, Sakura nor Gaara was waiting for her at the entrance of the school. She walked in and went straight to her locker to put away most of her things. She got out, however, what she would need mostly for the day such as her Science, Psychology and history books and her notebook. She also took her sketchbook just in case she felt bored. However, just when she was closing the locker door, a familiar creepy voice caught her attention.

"Hey Foxy"

Mika jumped in the air with fear, "Dammit Sai! What have I told you about calling me that?!"

Sai smiled that creepy smiled and leaned a hand on her locker door, "I don't care." His smile suddenly vanished and left his face blank, "You still owe me that favor, Uzumaki."

She tried to play dumb, "What favor?"

He fisted his hand that was on the locker door, "I gave you a piece of sketchbook paper on the first day in Art class. Now you owe me something in return. Remember?"

Mika tilted her head and nodded a little, "What do you want?" she knew she couldn't get out of it.

Sai smirked, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Mika's jaw went slack, "W-what?! No way! I'm not going to be your girlfriend just because you let me use a piece of your sketchbook paper!"

The boy nodded, "I figured you'd say that. So how about a little blackmail? If you don't agree to my terms, then I will tell everyone that you and Gaara fucked."

Mika's voice suddenly stopped working but Sai's smirk turned into a fearful frown as someone behind Mika growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mika's shoulders sunk in relief when she recognized Sasuke's voice. The raven-haired teen stood beside her with an arm around her waist, "You tell anyone that sick lie and I'll turn you in to my brother for harassment."

Sai scoffed, "Whatever. She's probably not worth it anyways."

He walked away, leaving Mika with her head down standing by Sasuke who clutched her to him possessively.

'_What a predicament'_

"Well well well" Mika's blood ran cold, "What a show and I didn't even have to do a thing to make her feel bad."

Gaara walked up to them from his locker with a bag of dried apricots in his hand, eating them slowly.

Sasuke snarled, "What do you want?"

Gaara smirked, "Well I was just enjoying the show. My favorite part was where the idiot dared to threaten that he'd spread such a ridiculous lie."

"Oh really?" Sasuke tried to be sarcastic but this only made Gaara cockier.

"Oh yeah. I mean who would ever dare to fuck such a slut anyway? Never know what kind of diseases are going around these days on _her kind."_ He flung another dried apricot in his mouth.

Sasuke gripped Mika close, "She's not a slut, you freak"

Gaara then frowned, "Oh really? Did she even bother to tell you that I stopped by her apartment yesterday?"

Sasuke swung his head at Mika, "What?"

Mika gulped, "He. . . He wanted my phone number because of the psychology homework. . . stuff."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Your eyes were just begging me to fuck you but I said no"

Mika growled losing her temper, "Shut up you fucking idiot!" she stopped, seeing Gaara's glare as he munched on another dried fruit.

"Really?" he sighed and acted as if he was going to walked away but Mika was far from right when he pushed Sasuke away forcefully and grasped her chin, making her look up at him, "You really do have a death wish, Uzumaki. You're such a fool." He was so close that Mika could smell the fruit on his breathe, "You are so stupid, weak and annoying but as I said before you are so stupid that you don't even realize your own shortcomings."

Sasuke pushed Gaara away from Mika and stood in front of her, "Leave her alone."

Gaara smirked, "Getting your new boyfriend to stick up for you, huh? Very brave of you, Uzumaki"

Mika looked downcast but knew that this was only what Gaara wanted. She knew he was trying to get to her but she wasn't going to have any of it. She glared at him, "Shut up and leave me alone, Subaku."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and amusement. Never before had anyone stood up to him so much, "What are you going to do huh? You're just so brave right now because of your little boy toy here. What about when we're alone? What then? You're all mine at that time and you won't get away with such remarks."

Mika gulped. He was right.

'_God I _am _stupid'_

Gaara winked at her before putting another dried apricot in his mouth, "See you in second period Uzumaki."

When he left, Sasuke spun her around, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Mika shrugged, "Where's Sakura?"

He sighed, "She's in class already. Come on. We'll go now."

Sasuke decided that it wasn't going to be worth it to argue with her. She'd just keep changing the subject anyway.

When they reached Orochimaru's Science class, the mad man teacher was at his desk reading the paper.

Sasuke and Mika sat next to Sakura near her table, greeting her respectively.

"Hey what's wrong, guys?" Sakura noticed the troubled look in their eyes, "You look as if you had seen a ghost." She giggled but Mika looked worried.

"It's nothing" Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "Just had a run-in with a troublemaker is all."

"Was it Sai?" Sakura giggled, "He hasn't shut up about you forever!"

Mika fake smiled, "Yeah. No. It was someone else."

Sakura was quick, "Gaara?"

Mika diverted her eyes and nodded. Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared, whispering something to Ino who sat beside her.

The blonde girl's eyes widened and she looked worried about the gossip Sakura was giving her.

By the time the bell rang, Mika's heart was jumping out of her chest, fearful of what Gaara would do to her today. Sasuke had told her not to worry about it, though. Mr. Hatake wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Mika sighed as she entered the psychology room, completely ignoring Gaara's cockiness as he grinned maliciously at her from beside her in the desk they shared. As class started, Gaara ripped out a piece of paper form his notebook and started writing something. Mika was confused but tried to pay attention to what Hatake was saying. She didn't think that Gaara would pass the paper to her discretely so Hatake wouldn't find out.

Mika frowned at the paper and intended to ignore it.

That is until Gaara pinched her arm. She jumped a bit and finally gave in, taking the paper and reading it, hoping that Hatake would see them.

'So we're fucking now, huh?'

Mika growled and wrinkled the paper in her hand, tossing it lightly back to Gaara so they wouldn't get caught but so he could sense her anger at the question.

Gaara chuckled softly, unraveling the paper and wrote again, giving it back to her when he was done.

'You don't need to be so rude. I know high Sai was only threatening you. Pretty well too. What's his beef with you?'

Mika rolled her eyes and quickly wrote back to him.

'I used a piece of his sketchbook paper and now he thinks I owe him a huge favor to be his girlfriend.'

Gaara took back the paper and snarled at it.

'He can do better.'

Mika dropped the paper on the floor and laid her foot on it to keep Gaara from getting it.

However, Gaara merely smirked and got out another piece of paper.

'So touchy. Are you going to take him up on the threat or not? I wouldn't mind pretending, you know. For my own favor of course you'll owe _me.'_

Mika blushed and growled, "Quit it, you creep"

"Excuse me?" Mika glanced up to see Mr. Hatake standing over their desk," Is something wrong here?"

Mika was at a loss for words but Gaara merely put up a charming smile, "No. Not at all, sir. I merely asked her a question was all."

Hatake seemed to take the excuse but watched them closely until the end of class. Gaara decided not to pass any more notes.

At the end, however, before Mika could run to lunch, Gaara grabbed her wrist, "Where do you think you're going, little girl?"

She tried to get away but his grip was steel. Gaara smirked, very pleased to have her so frightened and flustered.

"I'm going to lunch." She whimpered as his grip got harder and he snorted.

"You weren't listening in class again were you?"

The girl stopped struggling and glanced up at the red head, afraid of his words.

"We got another assignment that is due Wednesday. We have to do a quick three page research paper on emotions. I'll be coming to your apartment tonight. Wear something nice, you little whore."

Mika pulled away, "Whatever." She then proceeded to leave him in the hall as she went for lunch.

In Band, she ignored Sai to the best of her ability but every time he looked up, he was glaring at her.

In History and Homeroom, Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't leave her be and kept pestering her about Gaara.

After school, Sakura and Ino tried to coax her to go downtown with them but she refused, letting them know that she had homework to do.

When she came to her apartment, she realized that she didn't know what time Gaara would arrive so she unpacked her things and heated up some instant ramen for dinner.

An hour later, there was a knock on her door and she carefully looked through the door peep hole to see who it was Just as she expected, it was Gaara, waiting for her to open the door and let him in.

Involuntarily, she opened the door.

"Hello, bitch" was his greeting and walked in without permission, examining the apartment with disgust.

Mika rolled her eyes but he spoke again, "How far are you in True Blood?"

She nodded, "It's not bad. I haven't read so much in it yet. By the way, I looked up Fifty Shades of Grey. You are a pervert."

Gaara's smirk faded, "Come again?" he walked over to her, making her a bit nervous as she hit the wall. Gaara came so close, his chest was almost touching hers, "I like that book saga. It gives me so many good ideas on how to punish little whores like you." He pushed a strand of stray hair out from her face and behind her ear.

She slapped his hand away from her face, "Stop that."

However, the red-headed boy snarled and tilted his head, "No. What are you going to do about it? You're pathetic and weak. You won't do anything without your little boy toy-"

Mika drew up enough anger and spit in his face, "Go to hell and leave my apartment now! I'm not going to be harassed in my own home!"

Gaara's face went demonic. His eyes were wide with anger and he slowly drew up an arm to smear off the spit she left on his face.

"You just fucked up. Let me give you a warning." His voice was husky.

Without a warning, Gaara grabbed her shirt collar and slammed her against the wall, sliding her up it and just when he let go, he slammed a fist in her gut.

"Gaahh!" she choked.

Mika was in shock and clutched her stomach, falling to the floor in pain, "Nnnnngh" she moaned out but Gaara seemed to have gotten off on that and dragged her up again on her feet.

It was two more times that he punched her in the gut and then once did he kick her in the side when she fell to the floor again.

Mika was crying by this time and held her gut in the fetal position for protection.

Gaara smirked, "Let this be a warning to you, little girl. No one messes with Gaara Subaku. See you tomorrow. Have the psychology paper done by then."

Mika blacked out, her last thoughts of relief when he walked out of the apartment, leaving her on the floor to cry.

-888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Mika was careful to avoid Gaara and her friends, not wanting to give Gaara the satisfaction that he gave her a few broken ribs. She didn't want her friends to worry about her either and take matters into their own hands. So she stuck it out until Lunch that is.

She wore one of her old hoodie sweatshirts. It was purple and that's really why she never wore it anymore. However, seeing as Gaara had slapped her as well and left a mark, she didn't want anyone to see it. Her friends noticed her strange behavior and attire.

Sakura and Ino came up to her since Mika decided not to sit at the table with everyone else.

"Hey tough girl" Ino smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah why aren't you sitting with us?" Sakura kneeled by Mika who sat by the cafeteria window, farthest away from everyone.

Mika glanced up at them, "I'm sorry. I just want to be alone today is all."

Sakura glared, "Is this about Gaara? What did he do to you?"

Ino gasped, "He didn't rape you did he?!"

Mika went red and gasped in horror, "Oh god no! It's not that! It's nothing! Just leave me alone."

The two girls shrugged and decided that it was just best to leave their friend alone.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched the conversation with interest. He wasn't a fool. He knew that Gaara was the one who had done that to her. She never wore a hoodie, let alone the color purple. Itachi had gotten her the clothing for Christmas last year and she only had worn it once.

Kiba spoke up, "Hey Sasuke, you think she's alright?"

Sasuke blinked at the party wolf, "No. I don't. She never wears purple."

Kiba nodded and Shikamaru joined in, "Well judging by the marks on her face and the way she clutches her gut, I'd say Gaara finally started his yearly routine."

"You might want to talk to Principal Sarotobi about it, Sasuke" Choji said while munching on chips.

"Forget the principal!" Kiba shouted at them, "Make her talk to your brother or at least turn Gaara in to him for doing such a thing to Mika!"

Sasuke thought about it and sighed, "You guys know that won't work. In order to have a meeting about harassment and bullying, both the bully and victim must be present in the same room together to work out their problems."

Shikamaru smirked, "I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind putting some sense into Gaara without Mika there. And the principal wouldn't have to know."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji smirked at one another.

'_This is gonna be good'_

-8888888888888888888888888-

Gaara sat by himself and watched Mika from a distance. He was sure that the girl would rat him out but he was pleasantly surprised that she didn't. She even wore the proper clothing to hide the bruises.

The laughed inwardly, _'Serves her right for spitting in my face'_

Last night after he had returned from Mika's apartment, he went to his dysfunctional home. He lived with his older brother and sister and father. However, their father was always gone most of the time, so he spent the majority of his life with his siblings.

His father wasn't the best parent and Gaara supposed that that was probably why he loved making others hurt so much. He wasn't stupid. He knew why he hurt others. His actions, to him, were not in vain.

His father used to beat Gaara senseless and abuse him. After all, it was his fault that his mother died, giving birth to him and all.

Gaara supposed that his father was just trying to use him as an outlet, though, to get rid of his own pain. Gaara didn't blame his father for abusing him but ever since he tried to kill him over and over again, Gaara was less and less forgiving.

The first time his father tried to kill him, Gaara was six years old and that's where he lost it. He was too young to know what he had done but he had gotten so mad, he had grabbed a fork from the kitchen and stabbed his father repeatedly. However instead of sending his son away, the father forgave him and took him in again only to try and hurt him again.

Gaara grew up messed up. He started hurting others. He started wearing eye make-up, wearing darker colored clothes and when he turned thirteen, he got his piercings and the red love tattoo on his forehead. And then he killed his Uncle.

But of course, his father bailed him out of that one as well. Gaara's father always ended up bailing him out of things and Gaara thought that his father was showing him that in a way, he did care about him.

But he knew that that was only a fool's wish. He had to live for himself. He had to love only himself.

Fight for himself.

Only he mattered.

Others were weak for showing love.

Others were weak for fighting and doing things for others other than themselves.

Gaara was strong and he would prove his existence and that he deserved to live.

He lived for hurting others.

Like Mika.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	6. Curve Ball

**Wow I just realized that I have been spelling Kurenai's last name wrong. It's Yuhi, not Yumi.**

**Oops.**

**Oh Well. Enjoy the chapter! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts and texting'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was Thursday after school and Mika sat alone on her couch thinking about what she would do. She still wore her dark purple hoodie with a miserable frown on her face. The bruises were already starting to heal.

Her phone suddenly buzzed.

Sakura_: Hey mika wat up?_

Mika sighed and decided that she better text her pink haired friend before she goes on a rampage and breaks into her apartment.

Mika: _Nothing._

Sakura_: U busy?_

Mika: _Nope_

Sakura: _Call me_

Mika groaned but called anyway waiting for Sakura to pick up the phone.

"Hey what's up Mika?!" Sakura's voice screamed through the phone.

Mika grumbled, "I believe I already answered that in my text. What do you want Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Well me and Ino were thinking that since you felt just so awful today that maybe we could have a girls night tomorrow night? What do you think? Me, you, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata?"

"I don't know Sakura" Mika mumbled, "I kind of just want to be alone?"

The girl on the other line groaned loudly, "When do you have to go back to work? You did take that little vacation for a few weeks right?"

Mika knew where she was getting at. Mika works at least three jobs in the summer but then once school starts, she takes a few weeks vacation and then resumes work at the local McDonalds every night from four to nine.

That was going to make her Fridays with Gaara even more complicated.

"Look Sakura, I know you've been wanting me to do something with everyone with you but you know I hate crowds."

"I know! I know! But I just think you need a break and someone to hang out with who's not planning your death! Come on! We can just stay with you for the night at your apartment!"

Mika panicked, "But Gaara's coming over tomorrow night for psychology homework!"

"I know but if we are all there then he can't do anything to you. What do you say?"

Mika thought about it, "I don't know, Sakura."

"I'll bring marshmallows and we can make s'mores."

"DEAL!"

That was Mika's ultimate weakness.

Sweets.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day Mika had Art and Gym class with the registered psycho, Gaara.

However, first was English and Math. In English, she had read at least most of the True Blood book but looked up the rest of it online Wikipedia to help her finish her report. She had also finished the psychology homework so Gaara wouldn't punch her again.

In Math, of course Professor Sarotobi was late, most likely taking a smoke break before returning to his class. Let's just say that Math was plain boring.

The whole time in Art, Sai wouldn't stop glaring at her, Gaara kept staring and smirking at her every time she winced whilst picking up the paint brush and Ms. Yuhi was late again.

'_Probably sneaking off with Mr. Sarotobi again.'_

Wednesday, Gaara and Mika had started their painting project together and Ms. Yuhi had explained that they would each have their own canvas but every other class period in Art they would switch with their partner and combine ideas. Mika had not been looking forward to today.

The red haired Goth had painted something particularly heavy with gore and violence, almost making her puke at the amount of dark blood-like red that was painted on the canvas. Mika knew exactly what she would do to get back at the boy for when he punched her the other day in her apartment, even though she knew that he would probably try and kill her once she did it.

'_Time to come back with a curve ball'_ she thought with an internal smile.

Mika looked Gaara straight in the eye and smirked, making Gaara's smirk immediately disappear, turning into a frown and he narrowed his eyes. Mika slowly reached for the pink, blue and orange paints and put them on her palate. Gaara's face turned murderous. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was if someone fucked up his art.

That's exactly what Mika was planning on doing.

As swift as a fox, Mika just took the orange and blue paint tube and squirted them on the canvas.

"Aaaaaahhhhhnnnnnnnnggg" Gaara's shocked gasp turned into an angry growl, careful not to alert Ms. Yuhi and cause a scene.

Mika smiled broadly as she then took the pink paint and splattered it on top of the blue and orange swirls that covered over Gaara's 'masterpeice'.

That's when Gaara almost flipped out. But instead of pouncing on her and strangling her, he merely looked at her own painting that she had to give to him in exchange. Obviously it was the beginning of a cute fox but by the end of the class, it turned into a death fox skeleton with blood everywhere.

Mika shrugged at him to tell him she didn't care, making him even angrier.

'_Oh Well'_ Mika thought, _'Yours is all pretty and colorful now. That at least makes me feel better'_

When the bell finally rang, Mika ran out of the room and to gym class. But before she was out of range, Gaara had caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Mika winced as the boy whipped her around.

"What game are you playing at you dumb bitch?!"

Gaara's nose flared and his height seemed to have increased along with his intimidating features.

Mika gulped, "I just . . I just thought that I could-"

"Could what?" he tried to strike fear into her once more but Mika glared.

"I thought I could get back at you. Get some revenge."

Gaara's face slowly went from murderous to insanely amused.

Gaara sighed and still holding her by the arm, he proceeded to drag her to class with him so they both wouldn't be late, "You're crazy."

"And you're not?" she countered.

The red haired boy smirked, "You just never get enough do you? Just wait for tonight my little fool."

This was Mika's turn to smirk, "Well at least I won't be alone facing you tonight."

Gaara stopped when they reached the locker rooms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mika grinned as she detached herself from him, "I guess you'll just find out when the time comes." With that, Mika went in the girl's locker room to change, running into the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura smiled at her, "Hey! No purple hoodie today huh?"

Ino laughed, "I guess she finally got some fashion advice."

"Shut up Ino." Mika started changing into her blue sports bra, orange kami and blue shorts.

"I guess not." Ino shot back after she changed, "We're all going to have so much fun tonight!"

Tenten grinned, "I'll bring the booze!"

Hinata smiled, "I'll bring the movies" she volunteered.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Mika's shoulders, "I'll bring the boys!"

Mika blushed red, "What?! No! No boys!"

Ino grinned slyly, "What? Afraid of a little fun, Mika? It'd just be Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke."

Mika tilted her head confused, "But what about Shino and Lee?"

Tenten sighed, "Oh Lee always lifts weights at night."

Hinata spoke, "And Shino wanted to catch some bugs for his collection again. He's getting a head start on his science project this year."

As they all left the locker room and went to the gym, Mika swallowed, "What about Gaara though? He'll be there. At least for a little while."

"Don't worry" Sakura and Ino said at the same time, "The boys got it taken care of."

-8888888888888888888-

Meanwhile in the boys locker room, Gaara was getting ready for gym class, putting on his sleeveless black shirt and red shorts. He took off his necklace as well, thinking about what Mika might have meant.

He growled in frustration, _'What is she planning?!'_

Sasuke and Kiba, meanwhile grinned at each other as Kiba began to talk, "Man, can't wait to see the girls tonight ,huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah. It's gonna be fun. Mika especially needs a night to wind down, you know."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah, must be rough for her in that apartment all of the time by herself while her parents are away."

Gaara's attention was caught as he silently listened in on their conversation.

Sai heard the conversation as well but decided to speak up, "Wait you all are going to meet up with each other tonight? And Mika?"

Sasuke glared at the sophomore, "Yes."

Kiba explained, "The guys and girls are getting together at Mika's apartment to hang out for the night tonight."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Sai was oblivious at the glares from Sasuke, Kiba and strangely enough Gaara.

Gaara was glaring at the sophomore like nothing else. He was still a bit angry that the older boy would dare to have spread the rumor that him and Mika had slept together.

Sasuke spoke, "Because she hates you and frankly so do I."

Sai smiled, "We'll see."

Kiba as confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke shrugged as Sai simply walked out of the locker room. Finally, Sasuke, Kiba and Lee just left the locker room as well, leaving a pissed off Gaara.

'_So that's what's going on. She thinks she can just surround herself with her friends and I won't be able to touch her?'_

He grinned maliciously, "How cute."

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Mr. Guy entered the gym in a flare of youth!

"Good after noon class! Today we will be playing dodgeball! Now how do we want to do this?! Girls vs Boys or Mixed?!"

The class stayed silent until Lee finally yelled out, "Let's all work together mixing as one!"

"Good thinking Lee! Mixed it is! Now who wants to be team captains?! Sasuke! Lee! How about you two!?"

"Alright!"

"Whatever."

So as Sasuke and Lee stood in front of the P.E. class, the others, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Mika stood before them.

"Now pick your team!"

Sasuke went first, "Mika"

Lee spoke cheerfully, "Sakura!"

Sasuke groaned, actually wanting Sakura to have been on his team too, "Kiba"

Lee practically yelled out, "Tenten!"

Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, not really wanting to pick anyone else, he sighed, "Ino"

Lee was next but he stopped to think. He already had two girls, "I choose Gaara!"

Sasuke let out a breathe, "Hinata"

Lee wasn't too happy. He really didn't like Sai either, "Sai"

"Alright Teams!" Guy tossed the dodge balls in the middle of the gym, "Begin!"

Gaara grinned from the other side of the gym at Mika and ran, grabbing the first dodgeball but before he could land a hit on her, Sasuke caught the ball in his hands.

Gaara's eyes widened with anger and Lee shouted, "You're out Gaara!"

Guy yelled out as well, "Please sit on the bench until Sasuke has been hit or someone catches his dodgeball."

Gaara reluctantly went to sit on the bleachers, watching as Sasuke practically protected Mika from every ball that came her way, no one landing a hit on Sasuke not even once.

'_The only one I could even count on to hit Uchiha would either be that Sai kid or Lee. They better hurry. I'm losing my patience.'_

Finally, Sasuke had just lost his footing and Lee grabbed a dodgeball and slammed him with it.

"Sasuke Uchiha is out!" Guy yelled out enthusiastically, "Gaara Subaku is back in the game!"

Gaara grinned, running off the bleachers and grabbed a ball right away that had wandered out into his part of the gym. He locked eyes with a terrified Mika who was too close to the line.

"You're out, little girl" he smirked and with all his strength, Gaara threw the dodgeball at his opponent, not expecting at all for Mika to actually catch it.

The force of the throw was enough to send Mika down to the ground but Mika kept a tight hold on the ball, creating red scuff marks on her hands.

Mika smiled at her small victory as Guy shouted, "Gaara is out again Sasuke's team wins!"

Gaara hadn't even realized that they were the only two left on the gym floor. Gaara glared at the girl, "Oh don't worry, Uzumaki. I'll get you back soon enough."

Sasuke came down from the bleachers and helped Mika up off of the ground, all the while snarling at the red head.

Once dodgeball was over with Guy handed out a paper to everyone that had every sport listed that Konoha High School provided and when they started.

Konoha HS Sports:

Basketball- fall

Volleyball-fall

Football- fall

Baseball- spring

Track/Cross Country- spring

Soccer- spring

Wrestling- Spring

Archery- year round

Swimming- year round

Guy laughed at everyone's faces, "But of course a few of these sports will be required in this class but only in-class. Such as! Basketball, Volleyball, Archery and Swimming! However, I want everyone to put a check mark by every sport that they will want to try out for right now! Try outs will be as marked on the paper."

Mika thought about it and she smiled, placing a check mark by Volleyball and Track/ Cross Country.

Sasuke, Mika knew, would definitely try out for Football and Soccer.

Lee on the other hand everyone knew would try out for every sport.

Mika had a feeling that Gaara would try for Football since just last week he said it was his favorite sport.

"Alright class! Go get changed and have a good rest of the day!"

-88888888888888888888888888-

It was after homeroom when Gaara stopped by her locker, "So your friends are coming over to your apartment tonight? How come you didn't tell me?"

Mika closed her locker door, "Well let's see. It could be the fact that I simply don't like you and don't want you to know my personal business. Besides, it will only take us ten minutes or so to do our ten questions."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You're starting to get on my nerves at how brave you're acting. What time are they all coming over?"

Mika shrugged and the red head rolled his eyes, "I'll just walk with you to your apartment now then, how's that?"

Mika's blood drained from her face, "A-alright"

Honestly, Mika didn't expect that Gaara would choose to want to do the project sooner rather than just on the weekend but Mika knew one thing for sure, she wasn't answering the door this weekend for anyone!

It was an awkward walk to her home and the silence was unnerving. Mika could feel Gaara's murderous breathe on the back of her neck. When they reached her apartment, they walked in but Gaara locked the door behind him, scaring her even more. Gaara just smirked as he got out his psychology paper and sat on her couch in the living room.

Mika was tempted to roll her eyes but she went in the kitchen to grab her some milk and cookies. Gaara yelled from the living room, "Whatever you're getting, bring me some!"

'_Rude asshole'_

Mika got out another cup of milk, shaking the milk carton to check. The once good milk Mika could tell squelched in the carton and splotched around as if it were partiallyt solid like cottage cheese, '_Perfect'_

Mika poured some milk into his cup, careful not to get any 'cottage cheese' in his glass so he wouldn't notice the texture and poured some good milk into her cup. She left the kitchen to go to the living room with four chocolate chip cookies in her hand. She found Gaara with his black combat boots on her coffee table, his paper in his lap and his arms crossed behind his head. Mika got the view of his scary lean arm muscles that could kill her in an instant. Gaara caught a whiff of the cookies and perked up at the smell. Mika tentatively handed him two cookies as she sat beside him carefully, watching his every move.

Gaara nibbled carefully on the cookie and sipped some of his over dated milk. Mika almost couldn't' hold back a smirk.

However, Gaara didn't seem to notice the taste of the over dated milk and finished it in one gulp after gobbling his cookies hungrily, "Actually pretty good cookies."

"I baked them myself." Mika added, making Gaara look as if he'd throw up.

"What did you do to them?!"

Mika cowered slightly, "Nothing! Let's just finished this paper so you can leave and I can get ready for my guests!"

Gaara smirked, "Eager to get rid of me. . . . Fine. Number eleven: What is your most ridiculous . . fantasy?"

"What?" Mika blanched.

Gaara had to re-read the paper himself, surprised such a dirty question was for the project. They read the title of each set of ten questions.

Set one: Favorites

Set two: Dirty secrets

Set three: Least Favorites

Set four: Would you rather

Set five: Sexual

Set six: Extreme personal

Set seven: Beliefs

Set eight: Biography

Set Nine: How often

Set ten: How do you like your Partners?

Gaara grinned, _'I can actually use a lot of these to my advantage.'_

Mika blushed, "Ummmmm. . . . I want to win a lifetime supply of ramen."

Gaara was not expecting this and realized that it was his turn to answer when there was a knock on Mika's door. Before Gaara could stop her, Mika bolted to the door, unlocked it and opened it to reveal Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey! Hope we're not too early!"

Mika grinned, "Nah! You're fine! Me and Gaara were just finishing our homework for the day then he was going to leave. Come on in."

Gaara glared as the other girls came in with sleeping bags, movies and snacks.

'_Dammit they ARE doing this on purpose.'_

Mika sat again by Gaara, "Well? What's YOUR most ridiculous fantasy?"

The other girls blushed at the question and Gaara was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

The girls that Gaara didn't know sat in the chairs on the other side of him and Mika. He tried ignoring them.

He was going to answer that he wanted to kill her and swim in her blood but he didn't feel it would be quite right with so many other angry girls around. He may be psychotic but he wasn't stupid, "To play in a heavy metal band."

Mika was surprised that he didn't say something more frightening but kept quiet as he continued with the next question, "Number twelve: Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"Nope. You?" the other girls listened attentively.

"No. Number thirteen: What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Mika rolled her eyes, "Let you in my apartment. You?"

Gaara actually smirked, "Letting you live this long. Number fourteen: Have you ever kissed anyone before? If so, then who?"

Mika blushed, ". . . uuuummm"

Sakura giggled, already knowing the answer to her friend's dirty secret.

"Answer the fucking question" Gaara was losing his patience. He started to tap his foot agitatingly as the other girls hovered over them curiously.

"I kissed Sasuke accidentally in sixth grade when I first met him. You?"

Gaara smirked, "I made out with Karin once when she was drunk two years ago at her sixteenth birthday party. Number fifteen: Finish this sentence: Life is too short to tolerate_?"

"Hate." Mika waited for his response.

Gaara's eyes softened albeit only a little, "Weakness. Number sixteen: Your worst habit?"

Mika answered, almost forgetting that her girl friends were there, "I tend to have the bad habit of not shutting up and not backing down from anyone who is a threat to me."

Gaara growled, not satisfied with her answer but went on anyways, wanting to get ths over with just as much as she did, "I smoke"

"Really?! That's horrible for you!" Mika couldn't contain her thoughts and the red head's glare hardened.

"Number seventeen: Do you have any tattoos?"

Mika blushed, "I have a small symbol on my back. The symbol of an Uzumaki in the middle of my shoulder blades about an inch in diameter."

Gaara was once again surprised, "You obviously know mine but I have another one. You want to know it?"

The other girls in the room blushed bright red, not expecting the red-haired Goth to be so flirty. Mika, however was oblivious to it and mistook his dangerous flirt as a frightening suggestion.

Mika was only a little curious, "If you want me to know I guess" she tried to sound bored but her friend's looks said that they totally wanted to know.

Gaara smirked and took off his shirt to reveal lean muscles that would have made any woman drool if he didn't look so scary otherwise. He even had a fucking six pack!

But Mika wasn't really paying attention to that. She saw the strange tattoo on his back that was of a sand gourd, much like the one that was on his necklace. Mika tilted her head, "Huh."

Gaara smirked and threw his feet up on her coffee table once more, reading the packet, "Number Eighteen: Any nicknames? If so what are they?"

Mika blushed once more as her friends giggled, "Sasuke calls me Mink and Sai calls me foxy"

Gaara straight but laughed softly in a high-pitched chuckle, "That's suitable. My siblings call me Coon or demon boy."

Mika found her courage, "Surprised no one's called you Panda-bear"

The other girls laughed right out loud.

Sakura and Ino awed at him, "That's so cute!"

Hinata and Tenten blushed at Mika's boldness. She really wasn't afraid of him when she was around others. Gaara uncharacteristically tinted pink, "No. Number Nineteen: Biggest Fear?"

This is where Mika almost broke down, "Being all alone."

Gaara paused, feeling the most confusion he ever had in a long time, '_How could she possibly know what it is to feel all alone?'_

"Mine is my father. Number Twenty: Are you a virgin?"

Mika brought her hands up to her mouth in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Hey it's what the packet says. Now are you or not?"

Mika blushed deep red and Sakura grinned at her, "Yes. I'm a . . . virgin."

Gaara sighed, "How cute. I'm _definitely _not."

Mika glared, "And you call _me_ a whore?!"

The red head groaned and cleared his throat, standing up, "You know if you're little friends weren't here, I'd beat the shit out of you for that comment alone."

Sakura huffed and Tenten looked ready to kick ass with Ino, "Yeah right! You'll have to go through us first you jackass!"

Gaara stared at the other girls, "Hm." Gaara was starting to feel strange in his stomach.

Then there was a knock at the door and Mika rushed to go get it to reveal Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hey guys!" Mika smiled at them. They somewhat smiled back but glared mostly at the red-haired Goth standing behind her.

"Mika." Sasuke spoke up, "He's still here?"

Shikamaru glared lazily, "Why don't you run along home now?"

Kiba growled wolfishly, "Yeah and put a shirt on."

Mika blushed horribly as she realized that he never put his shirt back on after he showed her the tattoo. Gaara came to stand beside her, holding his short-sleeved shirt, "No problem. I was just leaving. See you soon Mika. Don't get too wasted little virgin."

Sasuke's eyes widened, '_How does he know she's a virgin?!'_

Gaara was about to leave when Sasuke stepped in front of him, "On second thought. Why don't you stay for a bit Subaku?"

Gaara actually looked surprised as did everyone else, "What?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, we got plenty of booze. Besides I feel we all got on the wrong foot before."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at each other for a few moments before Gaara turned to Mika, "I doubt the little girl wants me to stay any longer than I have to."

"What, you afraid of us Subaku? Afraid we could all just gang up on you or something?" Kiba tried to psyche him out. Mika gave Sasuke a look that asked what he was doing but he ignored it.

Gaara glared at the young Uchiha, "I'm not afraid. Fine. I'll stay a while longer."

However, the red-head's stomach was disagreeing with him and it flipped and flopped, gurgling softly.

The five boys sat down by the girls and Gaara merely stood until finally he couldn't take it anymore, "I'll be right back"

With that, he quickly ran out of the living room and bolted to Mika's bathroom.

As soon as he was gone, Mika burst into fits of laughter whilst everyone was watching with curiosity. Sakura laughed too but asked, "Why are you so happy Mika?"

Mika gasped in happiness, "I gave him bad milk with his milk and cookies! He got the runs!"

Finally understanding what had happened, everyone joined in the laughter and even Neji grinned softly, his arm hanging over Tenten's shoulders.

While Gaara was gone, the girls decided that they would make s'mores real quick before they all watched a movie together. While the girls were in the kitchen, Sasuke was explaining to the other boys what they would do when Gaara came back out of the bathroom. Even Neji was with them, never really liking the red-haired monster.

Finally after another ten minutes, Gaara came back out and put his shirt back on. He had a small sheen of sweat on him and Sasuke smirked at Mika's antics, "So Subaku, do you know of the Akatsuki gang here in Konoha?"

Gaara froze, "Of course" he sat on the couch next to Neji with Kiba, Shikamaru and then Sasuke on it.

The Uchiha smirked, "So do I. However, I know each of them personally. Do you?"

Gaara shook his head curtly, allowing the raven-haired boy to continue his threat.

"If you ever hurt Mika again, I swear you'll get to meet every member of the Akatsuki by the end of the semester, you get it? I don't mess around when it comes to my friends, Subaku, so you better watch out."

Gaara was silent before he actually laughed with a grin on his face, "You know what, I don't' care. I'm more afraid of my own father than I am of the Akatsuki, namely your brother! Besides, I won't hurt Mika as long as she follows my rules."

"Rules?!" Kiba muttered.

"Yes." Gaara continued, "Rules. She will not talk back to me, be sarcastic with me, try and hit me, get revenge for something I did to her and she will not talk about what I do to her. As long as she follows these rules, she has nothing to fear from me. Do _you_ understand _me_?"

Even Shikamaru seemed surprised at how quick the boy retaliated and Sasuke was tempted on jumped on the boy and beating the crap out of him, "Whatever."

'_Now the_ real_ plan will begin'_

"Get out of here." He ordered Subaku and Gaara was all but just too happy even though he didn't show it. He was feeling another run to the bathroom coming on.

When Mika and the girls returned, Gaara had left and the boys were ready to spend their night with their friends who happened to be girls. As they watched the movie, Kiba and Hinata sat together, Ino and Choji were sitting by each other and even Neji was letting Tenten cuddle him. Sasuke had managed to make Mika sit by him and he curled his arm around her shoulders.

Mika, being completely oblivious, never noticed the flirtatious touch.

-888888888888888888888888888-

The next morning, everyone left and Mika was left alone with Sasuke and Sakura with her on the couch. Everyone else had left but the three teens were best friends so Sasuke and Sakura decided to stay together with Mika instead of going home. Sasuke was in the middle on the couch with his head rested on the back of the couch while Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and Mika's head was in his lap, dreaming peacefully as her skin healed her external as well as internal bruises.

However the bruise that hurt the most was the one in her heart. She felt kind of bad that she had ruined his artwork.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	7. The Threat

**So yeah! This chapter sort of jumps a lot in between Gaara, Mika and Sasuke and the days go by pretty fast. Enjoy and please review. Also! Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile page about who Mika should be with by the end of senior year.**

"Talking"

'_Texting and Thoughts'_

(flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Gaara practically ran home, stopping occasionally at restaurants and shops to go to the bathroom on his way.

'_What the hell is going on with me?! I swear if I find out that bitch put laxative in those fucking cookies, I'm going to kill her!'_

As Gaara finally arrived home, he bolted to his room where he ran to his own bathroom and made it yet again to the toilet. Finally when he was finished, he walked out sweating and fell onto his bed, screaming into the pillow.

'Knock Knock'

Gaara groaned, "Who is it?!"

"It's your awesome sister you jackass! Can I come in? Are you decent?!"

The red-haired boy sighed, "Yes"

Temari, his older sister burst in through the door and carefully shut the door behind her, "You got to stay in here for the rest of the night, alright Gaara?"

Gaara sat up from his bed and growled, "Why?!"

"Dad's back from his trip."

'_Shit'_ thought the red-haired Goth, '_Not him.'_

"But Temari, what about my dinner? Does Kankuro know?"

"Don't worry about your food, coon boy. I'll bring it to you when he leaves to his own room and yes, Kankuro knows." Temari sighed, "I thought that he wouldn't be back until next month but he said he wanted to spend more time with his children if you can believe that."

Gaara licked his lips fearfully, "You think he'll succeed this time, Temari?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Gaara laid back down on his bed, "Do you think he'll succeed in killing me this time?"

Temari was silent and the two siblings just stayed in thought until Temari finally spoke again, "I'll have your dinner up here by seven, alright? By the way, where do you go every Friday night now? You were gone last Friday too."

The red-head sat up, "My new target, Mika Uzumaki. We are in the same psychology class and we were assigned as partners thus I go to her apartment to 'study'."

Temari glared at him, "You're sick. But Mika Uzumaki? She's such a sweet looking girl. I heard about her from a freshman classmate of mine. I think you should be nicer to her. She could be a good excuse to get away from dad, you know?"

Gaara thought about it, '_That's not actually a bad idea. I'll threaten her and I'll hang around at her apartment on the weekends. I could get back at her for poisoning me as well'_ He smirked, '_Great Idea indeed'_

By the time he shook himself out of his thoughts, his sister was already gone from his room.

Gaara stood up from his bed and took off his maroon coat that he wore every day to school. After that, he took off his black shirt and pants and went to take a shower. Afterwards he just sat on his bed and did his homework. Today was actually a busy day for him as he had Math, Government, Art and then PE. Tomorrow he would have Science, Psychology, Literature and English. He had already memorized Mika's schedule as well so he could torment her in between classes. He figured out that today she had English, Math, Art and then PE. Then tomorrow she would have Science, Psychology, Band and then History.

Gaara snorted.

Mika was such a naïve girl that he was amazed that she was even still a virgin. Many men would have already taken the chance and tried to mess around with her.

'_But that Sasuke Uchiha is always around her as well. He must guard her away from other men's flirting like he does that Sai kid'_

The red-head smirked at the thought of messing with Uchiha. His thoughts wondered how Sasuke would take it if he tried to make a move on Mika Uzumaki.

'_Well it's not like he's officially claimed her or anything.'_

He snapped out of his thought, '_What am I thinking?! Why would I ever associate myself willingly with such trash as Uzumaki?! She doesn't deserve the pleasure that I could give her!'_

He drifted off to sleep thinking about the red-haired girl that captured his thoughts so elusively.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

"He said what?!"

That Saturday morning after Sasuke had left Mika's apartment, he relayed what Gaara had told him to his older brother, Itachi.

The oldest Uchiha child growled menacingly at what his little brother had told him, "How dare he?!"

Sasuke nodded, "I figured that maybe you could talk to him privately Monday in your office. You know, threaten him or something?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "How can I threaten the youngest child of the owner of Subaku Corporations?! I'd get fired in a heartbeat!"

"Not if you threaten him with the Akatsuki."

Itachi gasped, "Dammit Sasuke! The Akatsuki is not a gang to be brought up so lightly! Not even Mother and Father know of my relations with them."

"And they won't have to know. I saw the look on Gaara's face. He's absolutely terrified of the Akatsuki for some reason. He won't talk."

"And you're sure about this?"

"No doubt in my mind." Sasuke smirked.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Mika woke up Saturday alone in her bed, '_Sasuke must have put me in my bed and left with Sakura'_

She stretched in her bed laying on her belly and curling her toes.

Then she got up, showered, dressed and went to the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"I'm coming!" she called and ran to her door, not even bothering to look through her peep hole as she opened the door cheerfully.

However, she wasn't expecting a threat.

The boy grabbed her throat, pulled her away from the door, slammed it and locked it behind him.

Mika was so shocked she made no noise and went limp, letting the boy throw her on the floor.

"Oof! What the-? What are you doing here?!" Mika felt fear rise in her like boiling water.

The intruder smirked and stepped over her to prevent her from getting up properly. Mika stay on the ground on her back staring up at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm going to hang around here today. No arguing, got it?" Gaara grinned as he took off his maroon coat, revealing a short-sleeved black shirt. Mika blushed at him for once as he showed his lean arm muscles.

The red head noticed how red she got and grinned wider, showing his canine teeth, "Well, well . . . what's with that red face? You can't possibly feel attracted to me, could you?" he licked his lips and Mika slowly curled her legs into the fetal position.

"I-I'm not afraid of you. Get out of my apartment."

"No" he shook his head and glared at her, "I'm staying today and tomorrow and every weekend from now on, got it? But don't you worry yourself. I won't stay the night little girl. Now get up. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Gaara stepped away from her to let her get up and walked into the kitchen to search for what gave him the runs yesterday. Mika slowly got up from the floor and followed him into the kitchen where he found the fridge and was looking through it.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"When are your parents going to be back from their job trip in Japan?" he countered and she fell silent.

"I'm looking for some breakfast." He answered her, "Get the plates out and we'll make some eggs and bacon"

Mika's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Gaara found what he was looking for. The milk.

He looked at the expiration date and his eyes practically bulged out of the sockets.

'_Holy fuck! Was she trying to kill me?!'_

He took out the milk form the fridge and threw it on the counter, "What the fuck were you trying to do to me yesterday?! Kill me?! That expiration date was over a month ago!"

Mika flinched away, '_Shit he found out!'_

"I-I I uhhhhh . . ." she began to freak out when the red head walked over closer to her, "I'm sorry. I just. .. I just"

Gaara cocked his head to the side and cornered her against a counter, "Just shut up. I know why you did it. You wanted to cause me pain for what I did to you. I understand that and I'm willing to let it pass. However. . ."

He leaned in to her just a few inches away, "If you ever do anything like it again, I'll fucking kill you."

Mika shivered and let a tear fall down her cheek. Gaara smirked and wiped the tear from her face, "How about we make some breakfast?"

As confused as Mika was at this point, she didn't want to antagonize him so as he left for the fridge again and took out the eggs, butter and refrigerated bacon, Mika got out the plates and set the table for her unwelcome guest.

After that, Gaara ordered her to keep an eye on the bacon while he cooked the eggs. When the breakfast was done, Gaara got out some orange juice she had and poured two glasses of it.

Mika sat awkwardly on the other side of the table as she ate her breakfast, '_This is so weird. Wonder if I should text Sasuke? No, Gaara would probably break my phone and hit me. What should I do though? Just let him stay here?!'_

She thought it was crazy.

"While I'm here today and tomorrow I suppose we could do another set of questions from the packet. You know the sets named Least Favorites and Would you rather? Then after that is Sexual, though. Not too sure how your answers will be though since you've never had sex before."

Mika blushed as she bit into her bacon as he continued, "Maybe I could show you a few things."

Mika's anger showed its face, "You ever touch me sexually and I'll have nurse Tsunade castrate you."

Gaara tinted pink and stopped eating, setting his fork down, "Hm."

Mika finished her breakfast proudly and put her dishes in the sink, "Why are you here?"

Gaara composed himself, "That is none of your concern. What do you normally do on the weekend?"

Mika rolled her eyes out of his sight, "I do homework. Hang around. Usually try and hang out with Sasuke or Sakura. Starting Monday I'll be working again."

"Working?" he asked and Mika nodded.

"I will start working again at McDonalds in the week days four to nine and on the weekends seven am to seven pm."

Gaara frowned, "That won't work. What about meeting on Fridays to do the packet?!"

"Oh well. We could always just do it in school." She suggested but Gaara laughed.

"Oh no. I'll just come after nine at night to do it. Maybe spend the night. . . Go get your packet and we'll do the third set of questions."

Mika felt as if she had no choice and went to her room to scavenge her homework out. When she returned, Gaara was on her couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his packet in hand. She sat on the other side of the couch beside him and waited until he started the questions.

"I wonder what questions Hatake asked for Sexual?" he asked himself, "But I don't want spoilers so I guess I won't cheat and look ahead. What is your least favorite thing about your partner?"

"What?"

"That's what it says."

Mika gulped, "I don't like his threats and constant hateful demeanor."

He smiled, "I don't like your constant cockiness and naivety."

"I'm not naïve nor am I cocky! _You're_ cocky!" she argued and Gaara glared at her.

"What have I told you about arguing with me?"

"Not to?"

He nodded and went to the next question, "Least favorite animal?"

"Sharks. You?"

"Parrots. Next question: Least favorite class subject?"

"Math." Mika answered and sighed.

"Science. Least favorite person in the world you don't like?"

Mika thought about it and although she didn't like Gaara, she hated someone else even more, "Orochimaru."

Gaara was surprised, "Really? I don't blame you but why him? Thought you'd pick me."

Mika looked away, "I have my reasons. He's a bastard that belongs in jail for the rest of his life. You're just a bully I'll have to live with until graduation."

Gaara was intrigued, '_Did that s.o.b. do something to her? She's mine and only mine. No one but me touches her. . .'_

"My least favorite is my father."

'_His father?'_ Mika thought, '_What did he do to make is own son hate him?'_

"Least Favorite date you've ever been on?"

Mika reddened again, "I've never been on a date before."

Gaara dropped his paper, "You're joking." She glared at him "You're not joking. Okay then imagine that this is a date then. You've said that you've never had sex or a real first kiss right? The accidental one with your pal Sasuke doesn't count."

"Then this would be the worst date." Mika joked trying to seem annoyed but Gaara just grinned.

"Good. My worst date was with Karin at the movie theater after I banged her the night before. She was so clingy after that I just wanted to kill her. Fucking bitch wouldn't leave me alone."

"Hey at least that's one thing we have in common, then" Mika chuckled softly, "We both hate Karin."

"Why do you hate her?" he asked, taking his feet off the coffee table.

"She teases me about my looks all the time saying how stupid and weird it is to have these scars on my face like this. Not like I wanted my face to look like this with scars on my face like whiskers."

Gaara looked at her a little differently, "How did you get those scars?" he was curious now.

A sudden change of aura filled the room and Mika glared at him in hate-filled anger, "That's none of your fucking business." Her eyes almost looked red in the morning light and Gaara almost flinched at her ferocity.

Gaara glared at her, "Tell me. I want to know now."

Mika just narrowed her eyes, "That story is something that no one deserves to know. I'll keep that reason and take my history to my grave. Move on to the next question, Subaku."

The red head growled, "No. Tell me or I'll just look up your record files from the school. It's not that hard to do."

Mika's teeth clenched painfully in anger.

"I think you should leave my apartment now." She spoke so softly but Gaara just glared back.

"No, I don't' think so."

Mika shot up from the couch, grabbed his coat from the floor by the door and threw it out the door, "Leave my fucking apartment now and never come back you son of a bitch! Get out!"

Gaara stood up slowly, suddenly very curious and surprised at Mika's abrupt change of mood. He really didn't know what to do. He came closer to her but didn't leave.

"Are you fucking deaf?! I said get out!" Mika reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and without any warning, she threw him out the door with such strength, he was amazed that she had so much power in those skinny arms.

Mika slammed the door in his face and locked the door.

Gaara stood there in the hall for quite some time until he finally left the apartment complex. To go home.

Mika sank down on the floor and held her head in her hands, tears running down her face like rain.

'_No one must know. No one must ever know.'_

-888888888888888888-

When Gaara arrived back to his home, his thoughts were filled by Mika's words, 'She seemed so different. So demonic and angry. What was so secret about her scars that she didn't want to or couldn't tell me?'

Gaara opened the door and went in the kitchen, not expecting someone in there already reading the paper.

The man lifted his eyes to see who had walked in the room, "Son" he spoke softly.

Gaara just stood there like a deer in headlights as his father put down the paper, "I didn't expect you home so early. Temari said you were at your new girlfriend's apartment."

'_New Girlfriend?! I'm gonna kill you Temari'_

"Uh. . . Yeah." He started, "But it was just a quick visit. I'm back now and I'll just go to my room and study."

"Not so fast, son" his father stopped his just as Gaara was turning to leave the kitchen. Gaara turned back around to face his father.

The man grinned, "You know I don't believe a word of it right? I mean please. You have a girlfriend?! And hell will freeze over! You probably just went there to fuck her didn't you, you little bastard?!"

Gaara remained silent, not really thrilled by the idea of fighting with his father. The man was ruthless after all.

"I received a call from the high school counselor, Mr. Uchiha. He wants to talk to you. It seems that while I was gone you decided to make someone's life miserable again didn't you? He wants to meet with you after school Monday and talk about you 'problems' with another student. This better not turn out like that damn 'Haku incident' or I swear Gaara I'll fucking kill you this time and you know no one will care!"

His father's words stung but he knew that he was right. No one would miss him. Not even his siblings.

Gaara gulped and nodded his head, "Yes Father. Is there anything else you would like to speak to me about?"

The father, for whatever reason felt he had to do something dominant and he was so quick, he ran over and punched his son in the face. Gaara fell down holding a hand to his cheek in pain. His father laughed above him and kicked him in the side hard. Gaara shouted in pain but held back the tears.

"You're a worthless failure" His father said before leaving the room.

Gaara laid there on the floor of the kitchen and closed his eyes, '_I can't be worthless. I exist for a reason. Don't I?' _

A tear fell down his cheek.

-8888888888888888888888-

All of Saturday afternoon, Mika hung out by herself finishing her homework. She felt kind of bad that she had yelled at Gaara like that but at the same time, she didn't.

'_He deserves it for treating me like he has been'_

Her phone buzzed and she checked but the text message from Sasuke.

'_What's up?'_

Mika texted back slowly, _'Nothing much. Just doing some homework.'_

'_Ushould come over and hang out here.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just do it. I want to tell U something.'_

Mika rolled her eyes, '_Just call me and tell me'_

'_Just come over here'_

Mika thought about it for a few minutes until she finally texted back.

'_Fine. B there soon.'_

Mika, although very annoyed, left the apartment and walked the half-hour walk to Sasuke's house.

Whe she finally arrived, she knocked on the door gently until Sasuke finally answered.

"Hey" he said.

Mika slumped her shoulders, "Hey? So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink a little, "I just wanted to hang out with you I guess."

"Are you kidding me?! I have homework preppy boy! Unlike the popular kids, the normal people have to actually work!"

Sasuke smirked, "You always have me or Sakura do your Math and Science homework."

"Not the point." Mika waved off and walked in the house, "Where's the family?"

Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room and pulled her down with him, "Well Dad went to work, Mom went to hang with some of her friends downtown and Itachi is hanging with his friends."

"So now you wanted to hang with a friend too then? What about Sakura?"

"Bleh" he stuck his tongue out and Mika giggled, "I thought you liked her!"

He shook his head, "Nah. I do like one of my friends though." He slung an arm around her shoulders.

Mika seemed oblivious and leaned in on him. Sasuke closed his eyes in rapture. He felt completely at peace, "Mika?"

She looked up at him with curious eyes, "Yeah Sasuke?'

"Uhhhhh"

'_This is harder than I thought. Itachi said though that all I had to do was express myself to her. How the fuck do I do that though?!'_

"Sasuke? You're red. You okay?" Mika put a hand on his forehead making Sasuke even hotter.

"Do you . . . Do you uhhhhh. . . Want to watch a movie?"

'Dammit Sasuke! You're an Uchiha! Act like one!'

Mika brightened up, "Sure!"

The rest of the day was spent by Mika and Sasuke having a Twilight movie marathon. By the end of the day, Sasuke just wanted to shoot himself.

"Next weekend we're watching Harry Potter." He muttered and Mika grinned, leaving the Uchiha house and going back to her apartment.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Sunday went by without anything interesting happening.

Then Monday came and Gaara was just not looking forward to the day at all. First he had to face the day with a huge black eye and a limp from the beating his father gave him and then he had to face Itachi Uchiha.

Gaara licked his split lip as he walked in the school with a black hoodie on and the most menacing frown he could muster.

Everyone's reaction was immediate. They could tell that Gaara Subaku had gotten in a fight and he had lost by the look of it.

'_This is the worst day in my life' _he growled in his mind as he went to class.

Meanwhile with Mika, Sakura ran up to her by her locker before Science class and told her about Gaara's black eye.

'_He got in a fight and lost? His pride has probably just plummeted to the bottom with that one'_

Mika smiled but her smile suddenly disappeared when she came face to face with Orochimaru.

"Ms. Uzumaki" he greeted with a sly smirk.

Mika glared at him, "Professor Orochimaru"

"You seem to be in a good mood today Uzumaki. Have a good weekend?'

Mika hated this snake with all of her being but managed a polite nod as she walked over to her seat.

The next class was psychology and Mika couldn't help but stare at Gaara who still hadn't done anything to bother her. In fact, it was a bit concerning. He just sat there with a dull expression on his beaten face.

Karin seemed to notice it as well and while Mr. Hatake was still not in the classroom, she walked over to their table and leaned over it seductively, "Hey Gaara"

The red head looked up emotionlessly but Karin moved on to Mika, "Hey scar-face why don't you ever wear make up to cover your disgusting face?! You know it's so weird that you're friends with the Uchiha. How can a popular boy be friends with such a lose bitch like you?"

Mika glared at Karin, not really seeming to get it out of her head that Gaara had fucked her.

Karin continued, "So Gaara's found a new play toy huh? He must have a thing for red-heads then. Gaara, sweety, have you taken _her_ innocence yet?"

Gaara just took down his hood and ran a hand through his hair, "Watch who you're speaking to, slut."

Karin growled at him, "Oh whatever! How could you just leave me for this piece of shit?! I thought you said I was the best in bed?"

The red-haired male groaned, "I'm not with her, Karin."

"That's what you said about me before you decided to get drunk."

"Enough, you stupid slut! You go sit with your little friends!" Gaara was losing his temper and Mika could only watch as Karin blazed with fury.

Karin glared at Mika, "I don't know why he's chosen you. You're nothing special."

With that, she finally walked away to her desk. Mika stared at Gaara as he put his hood back up and waited for the teacher to walk in.

Finally after school, Gaara slowly ventured to Itachi's office.

He knocked on his door and entered when Itachi told him to enter.

Gaara opened the door and swallowed when he saw the expression on Itachi's face.

He actually looked concerned.

'_Stop looking at me like that! I'm not weak!'_

"Mr. Subaku? Take a seat. Did you get in a fight?"

Gaara merely walked in more and sat in the chair in front of him, "Sort of."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Look. This meeting is about your relationship with Mika Uzumaki. I have seen and heard that you have done quite a bit of unwelcoming things to her. I consider those things to be bullying. Now why would you bully Ms. Uzumaki?"

Gaara stayed quiet, "What kind of things have you heard?"

Itachi felt anger rise, "That you constantly terrorize her and you have beaten her up once."

The red head looked away, "I don't' know what you're talking about. I haven't laid a finger on her."

'_Just my fist and foot' _

"Does it feel good to cause her pain?"

Gaara was shocked by this question that he suddenly looked up at Itachi, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi sighed, "Look Subaku. I know a lot of things. I went to school for this kind of thing. To help children solve their problems with each other. However, I think that this is something way bigger than just normal bullying, right? Who hit you?"

Gaara glared at the wall, refusing to answer.

"Was it your father?"

The question was so quick that Gaara's mouth actually hung open in surprise. Itachi smiled a little in pride but then frowned again, "It's not healthy to keep these things to yourself you know. You should talk about it."

"Maybe I don't want to." Gaara was getting pretty fed up with this meeting.

Itachi continued and stood up to create an aura of dominance around himself, "But let me tell you something right now Subaku. If you hurt Mika again I kill make you regret it. You make one scratch, bruise or mark on her and I'll make sure you will be locked up."

Gaara smirked, "You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Maybe the Akatsuki will motivate you enough?"

Gaara's jaw almost dropped, "The Akatsuki?"

Itachi smirked this time, "Yes. The Akatsuki. You hurt Mika again in any way and I'll personally see to it that every member of that gang will have their sick desires fulfilled."

The red-head shivered, "You can't do that. You can't threaten a student like this."

"I just did. You may leave now Mr., Subaku."

Gaara sighed and left.

-88888888888888888888888888-

Right after school, Mika ran to her apartment and changed for her first day back at work. When she arrived, she clocked in and was directly assigned to making sandwiches for the day.

'_I hate McDonalds'_ she thought, '_But I hate my co-workers even more'_

She looked around to notice some students from Konoha High worked here as well like Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Suigetsu and Kidomaru. They were all mean to her at one point or another. Except that Suigetsu was sort of more so teasing or flirting than Bullying like the others.

Currently Suigetsu was working with her making sandwiches. Once in a while he'd make flirtatious comments but Mika would try her best to ignore them.

After work, she walked home on her own, still pretty confused that Gaara had been so weird today.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	8. Understanding one another?

It was a week later and Gaara still hadn't talked to or hurt anyone. Truthfully, it scared many students. His bruises on his face and split lip had healed for the most part but he still kept away from others at all costs, not wanting to hear anyone's rumors.

'_Let them believe whatever the fuck they want. Getting beat up by another student is still better than getting beat by your own father.'_

Mika was happier in the next week but she knew that if they didn't do the psychology packet then they would get flunked.

"Hey Mink" Mika snapped out of her daze from watching Gaara at his locker. Sasuke was beside her watching her, "You alright?"

Mika turned to Sasuke, tearing her eyes from her former tormentor, "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The black haired prep smirked, "Well you haven't stopped watching Gaara all week. It's as if you expect him to just come out of nowhere and start punching you."

She sweat-dropped, "Maybe. It's a bit suspicious though, don't you think?"

Sasuke hummed, "Maybe. But don't worry yourself about it." He put an arm around her shoulders, "Just be glad he's not bugging you anymore."

Sasuke smirked and jumped up and down internally in his head.

'_Perfect. Now that Gaara feels threatened by the Akatsuki, he won't even look at her! Now I could finally ask Mika that question!'_

Sasuke led Mika to their Science class where Orochimaru stood in front with a smirk on his face.

Mika glared at the man but sat with Sasuke as close as she could.

'_I hate this man. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him'_ she kept repeated in her mind. She had begun to tell Gaara about Orochimaru but decided against it, not wanting the red head to say something to others. He wasn't her 'friend' after all. So why should she tell him?

But she just couldn't escape the feeling that she felt kind of bad for Gaara. It must have taken a lot that he won't even look at her anymore.

'_Who did it to him?'_ she wondered.

She glanced at Sasuke, her friend completely oblivious, listening to Orochimaru's lecture with a smirk on his face. Like he had done something he was very proud of.

'_He couldn't have. Could he?'_

Mika swallowed, '_Sasuke couldn't have hurt Gaara to protect me could he have? I mean it's not like Gaara hurt me on a regular basis. He only hurt me once, after all'_

Mika was so enraptured in her thoughts that she flinched when the bell rang.

Sasuke rubbed her shoulders and Sakura glanced at her curiously.

In truth, Sakura was also wondering about Gaara's sudden behavior but she was even more interested in Sasuke and Mika's behavior. Sasuke looked as if he were so proud, he would burst but Mika looked shy and almost scared.

'_He couldn't have could he?'_ Sakura wondered, '_Did he really ask her out already? I thought he'd ask me! Why Mika? Why is she so special, she's hardly ever even around anyone!'_

But yet Sakura couldn't help feeling happy for her friend, '_Sasuke better treat her right'_

On the way to Psychology, Mika parted from Sasuke and slowly walked to Mr. Hatake's class. She saw Gaara in the back as usual and softly treaded over to him to sit next to him as always, although she really didn't want to.

Today the red-haired menace wore a long-sleeved black shirt, blood red pants with silver chains sticking out of the pockets and a black spiked choker necklace. The only thing missing was his glare.

Mika sat down next to him and brought out her things along with a volume of her new favorite graphic novel called Naruto. She was already on the tenth volume when the evil sand shinobi, Daara, was fighting with the youthful Leaf Shinobi, Tee.

Gaara glanced over to her while everyone was waiting for the teacher. Mika was so engrossed in the manga book that she didn't notice his stare. That is, until he gently touched the top of the book and pulled it down. Mika flinched at the contact but this went unnoticed by Gaara. He stared straight at her into her eyes and Mika cowered slightly at the intensity of the look in his eyes.

The look of domination.

'_The look in her eyes. The fear' _he thought, '_It's so pure and fulfilling. I want more. She deserves it for making me leave her apartment so early that day last week. Little bitch.'_

He narrowed her eyes at her until finally the teacher stomped in the room, alarming everyone at Mr. Hatake's strange behavior.

"Children" he greeted with no emotion, "Today I will be asking you all to turn in what you have for the packet so far along with the tape recorded answers. Please take them out and pass them forward."

Mika almost gasped in horror, '_Shit! I forgot about the tape recordings! Gaara's gonna kill me!'_

However, the red-head merely brought out his own tape and passed it to the people in front of him to take forward. She glanced at him in confusion.

'_What?!'_

Gaara looked back at her and took out a sheet of paper to write on it and gave it to her, 'I took the liberty of tape recording our conversations in secret from you. I knew you had forgotten about it anyways.'

Mika blushed and wrote below his note, passing it back to him, 'Thanks'

Gaara didn't look at her after that, probably angry that she had dared to thank him.

After class, Gaara grabbed his things and left for Lunch, Mika slowly following behind him, though not intentionally. Although just when they were about to enter the lunchroom, Gaara stopped mid-step and turned around sharply in front of Mika. The poor girl didn't even have time to react when she bumped into his toned chest.

"Eep!" she squeaked and Gaara let a small smirk cross his features.

"What have I told you about bumping into me?" he growled and Mika whimpered.

"B-but I. . .You stopped in front of me!" she tried to defend herself but her argument was ignored. Gaara didn't care if it was his fault or not. He just wanted something to vent on. He grabbed her darker red hair and pulled her to him. Mika then realized how tall he really was, especially when he was pissed. He was at least a head taller than her, the top of Mika's head reaching to his collarbone.

Gaara closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair. She smelt of vanilla and orchids. He sighed and breathed out, the wonderful smell actually calming him some. Gaara groaned and let go of her hair but whispered to her in her ear.

"How many times do I really have to say whether or not I give a fuck if you meant it or not? I don't care. You are mine. My victim and I will not stop tormenting you until I break you."

Mika noticed the people watching the scene with curiosity and grew a little braver, "You're doing this because of what happened a week ago aren't you? When you got beat up? Making up for lost time are you?"

The red-head bared his teeth and snarled demonically, "You little bitch. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Who was it? Sasuke? Itachi? The Akatsuki?. . ." Mika thought about it and it dawned on her, remembering that he hated his dad the most, "Your father?"

Gaara flinched suddenly and threw her away from him against a wall. He moaned in pain and grabbed his head in utter fury, "Shut up! I'll fucking kill you!"

Mika sighed a strange look in her eyes, "Whatever."

The dark rimmed eyes widened in shock as he just watched his victim walk away from him and off to lunch.

'_What the hell just happened? I just threatened her life and she looked at me as if it was nothing!'_

He growled in anger and slammed his fist on the hall wall by a locker.

'_Dammit!'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day in Art class, Gaara was very distant and hadn't even touched his painting once. Mika noticed that the red-head had a new bruise on his cheek again with a sad look in his eyes. It was evident that Mika was right and it was indeed his father that was beating him.

'_So that's why he's always hurting others. To vent out the pain through someone else.'_

After Art class, Gaara left for the gym quickly but Mika was right behind him. She decided to do something risky and she poked his shoulder. The effect was immediate and he stopped to slowly turn around, glaring at Mika.

The girl tilted her head at him as he growled, "What?"

Mika looked down, "Look. . . I'm sorry about what happened last week at my apartment. I snapped and I really shouldn't have. You just asked me a question out of curiosity and I understand but you have to understand as well. These scars on my face are a touchy subject for me. The only thing I'm going to say is that something happened to me a long time ago that left me jagged."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow as she continued.

"You said yesterday you'd break me. Well I concur. I'm already broken. I was left broken a long time ago and there's nothing you can do to make my life any worse."

With that, Mika left the boy behind her, walking to the girls locker rooms ahead of him. Gaara stood there still trying to get over what she had just said.

'_She. . . she's already broken? But how is she so pure? So happy all the time?'_

He went off to the locker room to get ready for P.E., trying to make sense of what Mika had just told him. Sasuke was watching him from the other side of the locker room, smirking at Gaara's confusion and discomfort.

'_Little prick'_ Gaara thought, '_Thinks he's better than me does he? Thinks he has everything in the world.'_

The more the red-head thought about the Uchiha, the more he hated him. Sasuke had that victorious smirk on his face, too, and that just made it worse.

Gaara snapped, "What the fuck are you looking at Uchiha?!"

The other boys in the locker room looked from Sasuke to Gaara in confusion. Of course, Kiba and Sai smirked but Lee looked a bit distraught.

Sasuke grinned at Gaara, "Whatever do you mean Subaku?"

The red-head snarled, "Don't play games with me you little bastard! You've been smirking in my direction since you walked in. What the fuck is so funny?!"

Sasuke finished putting his gym clothes on, "Nothing really. I just find it amusing that such a feared guy like you can easily be put in his place."

Gaara hissed, "What?!"

"Well every time I threaten you with the Akatsuki, you have that look of fear in your eyes. What are you so afraid of Subaku? Afraid they'll kill you or something?"

The other boys except Lee chuckled and Gaara's lip twitched in anger, "You'll regret crossing me, Uchiha. Starting now."

Sasuke laughed, "I'm so afraid!"

Gaara finished getting dressed and had enough confidence to smirk sadistically at the black-haired boy, "You will be."

With that, Gaara left the locker room dressed in his black sleeveless shirt, and red shorts.

Sasuke stayed behind with the others and Lee spoke up, "I don't' think it was such a good idea to provoke him like that."

Sasuke shrugged, "What's he going to do? Beat me? Then he'll have the Akatsuki to deal with."

Kiba grinned, "Yeah but don't you think you're pushing it? I mean Gaara's limit can only go so far. What if he ignores the threat and hurts Mika anyway?"

The raven haired boy closed his eyes smiling, "He won't. He's too much of a pussy to do anything."

Sai raised his eyebrow, "I don't think so. What if he has a different plan?"

"Different plan?" the all asked but Sai shrugged.

"Never mind. Let's just go to class.

Once they all met in the gym, Sasuke spotted Mika right away in her orange and blue uniform and walked up to her, "Hey mink." He bumped her arm with his.

Mika smiled at him, "Hey preppy boy. What do you think we're doing today in gym?"

Lee burst from nowhere, "I hope it's basketball! I love basketball!"

Tenten laughed, "You love every sport Lee."

Lee blushed.

Gaara stood off to the side and was watching Mika closely until she turned and caught him. However, she did something completely unexpected.

She smiled at him. Suddenly Gaara's breathe caught in his throat.

'_What? Why is she smiling at me? I threatened her a little while ago. Doesn't she fear me anymore?!'_

He glared at her to try to deter her but she only giggled, angering him even more.

Then out of nowhere came Mr. Guy bursting in youthfulness, "Hello all! I hope you ladies and gents and ready to work off some steam and sweat today because we are playing basketball!"

Lee jumped in the air, "Yes!"

Tenten, Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes.

Kiba whooped, "Alright! That's awesome!"

Mr. Guy laughed, "Glad you think so Mr. Inuzuka! You can be a captain! Who else wants to be captain?!"

Gaara rose his hand, "I'll do it"

'_Time for some revenge, Uchiha'_

The teacher shouted with grace, "Alright! Mr. Subaku, you may start to pick your team then!"

Gaara and Kiba stood in front of everyone and the red-head smirked.

"I pick Mika" Gaara spoke softly, noting Mika's shocked expression. Sasuke looked absolutely pissed as Mika slowly walked up and behind Gaara. Kiba seemed a bit deterred but merely glanced at Sasuke, who nodded back to him.

Kiba spoke, "I pick Sasuke."

Gaara thought about who he'd want that wouldn't want Sasuke's team to win or would be too scared to just let him win, "Lee."

"Sakura" Kiba didn't want Sai obviously.

"Sai."

Kiba thought about it, "Ino."

Gaara smirked, "Tenten."

Kiba sweat, knowing already they were in trouble, "Hinata."

So now Gaara's team consisted of Mika, Lee, Sai, and Tenten.

Kiba's team was Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Gaara looked proud of himself and smiled at Sasuke, swinging an arm around Mika's shoulders, who jumped at the contact.

Mika shivered, "What are you doing?"

The red-head frowned at her, "Pissing off Uchiha. By the way, I'm coming over tonight after school. We have to work more on that packet."

Mika nodded, "Okay. Just don't' use _me_ to piss him off."

"It's so easy to though. He acts like you're his property."

Mika frowned, "I'm not!"

'_This is running pretty smoothly for me'_

"Really? Because he's been acting as if you're all his for weeks now. Like you only belong to him and no one else. He's been talking pretty possessively too in the locker room about you."

"I'm not his!" she argued.

"Then just go along with this in the game and I'll stop after."

Mika thought about it, noting that his arm was still around her shoulders, "Fine. But don't' go overboard on the touching. I don't like contact very much."

The red-head nodded, "Fine." He walked up to the others in his team.

Mika thought curiously, '_Maybe this is my chance to get him to warm up to me? Maybe he'll stop bothering me?'_

She doubted it though and they started the game which almost seemed to be just between Sasuke and Gaara. During the game whenever Gaara made a basket he'd come over by Mika and softly ruffle her hair, disturbing both Mika and Sasuke. The anger was evident in the Uchiha's eyes.

They were almost finished with the game when Mr. Guy stopped them with an urgent voice, "Attention Students but the principal has just asked for Mika Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku to go to his office right away! We'll have to stop the game for today."

Gaara looked curiously as Mika had a raised eyebrow. Quickly, they went to go change and Gaara waited calmly for Mika before they left for the office. Gaara was as curious as ever but Mika spoke first, "Why do you think he wants to see us?"

Gaara thought about it but nothing came to mind that would require both of them, "I don't know."

When they entered the principal's office, both him and Mr. Hatake were waiting for them. It suddenly dawned on Gaara, _'The fucking tape recordings!'_

The principal, Mr. Sarotobi spoke when they sat down, "Do you two know why you're here?"

Gaara didn't speak but Mika piped up, "Nope."

Mr. Hatake took out the tape recording, "Does this ring a bell?"

Gaara gulped, '_IF they tell father, he's going to kill me this time for sure'_

Mika scratched her head, "No not really."

The teachers both sighed as Mr. Hatake spoke to the principal, "Do you mind if I?"

"Not at all." The older man allowed Mr. Hatake to turn on the tape which came on the first set of questions.

Gaara reddened in fear as it played where he spoke threateningly to Mika that day.

_**Tape recording**_

"You really just can't shut up can you? Oh well. I'll see you again Monday. Remember that Art is on Tuesday next week. Do you have a partner yet?"

"No. I was thinking about asking Sai."

"Well don't think. You're going to be my partner."

It then sounded as if Gaara touched her inappropriately.

He whispered, "And you know what?"

He paused to let her answer, "What?"

"I'm not only going to be your art and Psychology partner, Mika. . . . You are going to be my little toy to amuse me in school."

"What do you mean?" It then sounded as if he came closer to her and was whispering but he could still be heard.

"I mean that I am going to . . . be your bully in a way. Of course I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you before I do it so it prepares you. It's only fair after all. First I will verbally bully you. Then I will physically bully you. Then I'll just wing it from there. But you won't tell anyone about this. If you do, then I will beat them and you. And you know the best part?" he paused, "I can get away with all of it."

The poor girl whimpered, "What did I ever do to you though?"

Gaara chuckled, "Hey now" he cooed, "_You're_ the one who ran into _me._ _Twice_ might I add. This is _your_ fault."

Gaara laughed when it sounded as if she were almost crying, "Well then I'll see you Monday, Uzumaki. Be prepared for me."

_**End of Tape Recording**_

Mika blushed red and Gaara looked ready to run but Mr. Hatake fast forward the tape to another conversation.

_**Tape Recording**_

"Hey at least that's one thing we have in common, then" Mika chuckled softly, "We both hate Karin."

"Why do you hate her?" Gaara asked.

"She teases me about my looks all the time saying how stupid and weird it is to have these scars on my face like this. Not like I wanted my face to look like this with scars on my face like whiskers."

"How did you get those scars?" the boy sounded curious now.

There was silence before Mika's voice sounded again on the tape, "That's none of your fucking business." She sounded demonic.

Gaara was more persistent though, "Tell me. I want to know now."

Mika didn't, "That story is something that no one deserves to know. I'll keep that reason and take my history to my grave. Move on to the next question, Subaku."

The red head growled, "No. Tell me or I'll just look up your record files from the school. It's not that hard to do."

"I think you should leave my apartment now." She spoke so softly but that didn't stop Gaara.

"No, I don't' think so."

Mika voice sounded like she walked away but then she shouted, "Leave my fucking apartment now and never come back you son of a bitch! Get out!"

There was silence until she shouted again.

"Are you fucking deaf?! I said get out!" Mika sounded as if she threw Gaara out and slammed the door in front of him. Then Gaara turned off the tape.

_**End of Tape Recording**_

The two teachers looked expectantly at the two teens, "Well?"

Mr. Hatake sighed, "Do you two have anything to say now?"

Gaara and Mika were both silent until the principal spoke again.

"It seems that you two are not working very well together as partners. Is that so? On one end we have Mr. Subaku who threatened Mika with Bullying and then we have Ms. Uzumaki who supposedly physically harassed Mr. Subaku, losing her temper. Is this all true?"

Mika looked down, "Maybe."

Gaara gulped as the teachers looked at him, "Look, I know it sounds bad on the tape but it isn't that bad now. We're fine now. Right Mika?"

The girl jumped as Gaara spoke her actual name, a little worried on what she should say. She knew however, that if she told the teachers the truth then Gaara would make her life hell again.

"Right. We're better now. We understand each other better than before thanks to Mr. Hatake's psychology packet."

The teacher blushed, "Well I. . . uh"

Mr. Sarotobi merely sighed, "Better or not, you two still deserve punishment. You both will serve detention with Mr. Umino after school today."

"After school?!" Mika shouted, "But I have to be at work by four!"

Mr. Hatake spoke, "Don't worry. I'll call your boss. You won't have to work tonight because of school related reasons."

Mika breathed out in relief, "Okay."

Gaara then shivered and spoke, "You won't tell my father of this though. Right?"

Mr. Sarotobi grumbled, "I'm sorry Mr. Subaku but your parent will have to be notified just as Ms. Uzumaki's will."

Mika then reddened, "But sir, my parents are still away in Japan for a job trip."

"How long is this job trip Uzumaki? How long are you going to be left alone until they come back?"

Gaara listened intently.

What they didn't know was that most of the staff already knew that Mika was an orphan but they never alerted the CIA, as her parents pleaded to them. They didn't want Mika to be sent away to another family. They knew that she would be well looked after in Konoha and nowhere else.

"I uh. . . .I don't know. They don't contact me very much. Bad connection and all . . ."

"Right. Well the next time you can get ahold of them, let them know of your punishment, alright? Ask them when they'll return."

Mika nodded biting her lip with a sad look in her eyes.

"Can I leave now please?" she asked politely.

"Very well" Mr. Sarotobi nodded, "Take Mr. Subaku with you."

Mika got up and ignored Gaara as he walked behind her, that is until the red-head grabbed her by the waist and drug her to the janitor's closet, cupping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

When he shut the door and locked it, he uncovered her mouth and stepped back a step. Mika coughed at nearly being suffocated and had clear anger in her eyes, "What the fuck Gaara?!"

"I want to know. I want to know everything, Uzumaki."

"About what?"

"Your parents. I didn't believe a word of that hogwash in that office. Now answer me."

Mika glared at him, "No. I told the truth in there. My parents are away in Japan for a job trip."

"Lies." Gaara stated and took a step closer to Mika, making her step back against the wall.

Mika, however, wouldn't be intimidated any longer, "What about you? Why didn't you want your father to know so badly?"

The red-head glared, "Because he's a bastard. That's why."

Mika looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. Now let me out of here." She reached for the door knob But Gaara stopped her coming in front of her so she accidentally touched his hand.

She shot away as if she had been burnt and stepped back again. Mika blushed, just realizing that even though he changed back into his normal clothes, he still wore short-sleeves which showed off his muscular arms. She decided to change the subject, "Which sports are you going to try out for?"

Gaara looked surprised but answered, "Football and Wrestling. You?"

Mika smiled at the boy, disturbing him yet again, "Volleyball and Track/Cross country."

Gaara huffed, "Track? I guess you are good at running. But Volleyball? Aren't you a little too short for that sport?"

Mika glared, "I'm not short! I'm fun size!"

Gaara had the nerve to chuckle and ruffle her hair, "Right. Fun size. So why the sudden change of subject to sports? Just notice how great my muscles are?"

Mika blushed, "Oh quite it." She looked away making the red head give a high pitched amused laugh before opening the door from the janitor's closet.

"The Volleyball tryouts are next week right in the first week of September with the others?" Gaara asked her. Mika nodded.

"Yeah. I Think Sasuke, Lee and Kiba are trying out for Football too. I know Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are trying for Volleyball. I hope I make it in."

"Hm."

'_I don't' give a shit'_ he thought.

The bell hadn't rung yet but it only had one more minute before it did so they just decided to go to their lockers to get ready for Homeroom.

When the bell rang Mika wandered to her homeroom with Mr. Hatake, meeting Sasuke, Sakura and some of the others from gym.

Sasuke spotted her and waved for her to come over to the back. She walked up and Sakura spoke.

"So what the hell happened? Did you two get caught making out or something?!"

Ino and Tenten laughed but the boys didn't find it so funny. Mika blushed, "What?! No! OF course not!"

"Too bad" Ino smirked, "I wouldn't mind, even if he hit me. With that body, Oh boy I'd let him do anything he'd want to me!"

Sakura giggled, "He is good looking even if he is scary too."

Tenten moaned, "Remember when he took off his shirt in Mika's apartment that Friday and showed his tattoo on his back?! Oh God that was hot!"

Mika was beet red, "Well I. . . I guess he's kind of good looking."

"Kind of?!" the girls shouted but Sasuke had had enough.

"Alright! Knock it off! Mika, what happened? And why was he touching you like that earlier in gym?!"

She sighed, "We both got in trouble for things we said on the tape recorder for Mr. Hatake's psychology assignment."

"Dirty Things?" Ino asked but Mika didn't answer, the other girls giggling hysterically.

Sasuke growled. Mika hadn't answered his other question but decided to let it go. She was going through enough already as it was.

After homeroom, Mika moped to Mr. Umino's room. The man smiled at Mika, "Hey kiddo! How are you? Did you get your homework done for English?"

Mika nodded, "Yes sir I did. And I'm fine."

"Right. Well when Mr. Subaku gets here then we'll start the time for your detention. It's only thirty minutes though. It won't take that long."

"Only thirty minutes?! Why couldn't I have served it in Homeroom then?! I'm missing work because of this!"

Iruka smiled warmly at her, "Ah! You'll be fine I'm sure! Missing one day isn't going to kill you. Besides, are you saving up for college or something?"

Mika blanked, "No. Just saving up to get out of here after senior year. Then I can rent an apartment, open my own studio, sell my art and be away from everyone."

"Your dream huh?" Of course Iruka knew of her dream. He smiled at her like a father or big brother would. Full of pride and encouragement, "I'm sure you'll do great, Mika."

Just then Gaara entered and their time for detention began. Gaara sat beside her, glancing at her from time to time until the thirty minutes were up. Iruka waved Mika good bye, watching carefully as Gaara walked beside her.

The two teens walked together to Mika's apartment until Gaara had another question, "So I'm still curious about something."

Mika rolled her eyes but he couldn't see it, "What is it?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You said you hated Orochimaru. If you won't tell me about your parents then I at least want to know about him."

Mika stopped walked and glared at Gaara, "He's a monster who shouldn't be allowed to teach students."

Gaara squinted more, "What do you mean?" he asked as they continued walking.

Mika cautiously spoke yet again, entering memories she had tried to erase, "I knew Orochimaru before high school started. I met him when I was nine years old. When I had gotten lost in the park he found me and kidnapped me, saying that he would take me to my parents but he never did. He took me to a lab where he injected needles in me. He touched me and he did things I wish not the repeat. I escaped but he never got caught. He's a monster. He can get away with it all. He's still probably experimenting on little kids just like he did me."

Gaara listened intently.

In fact though, Mika was lying about one simple thing. She had no parents so she wasn't lost. She wasn't taken from her parents. She had actually been wandering the park on her own at night, thinking it was still safe there like in day. But she had been wrong. Orochimaru had kidnapped her and drugged her with many things, testing his experiments. After being molested, though, Mika escaped somehow and found her apartment. In fact, Orochimaru had never been caught but she knew no one would believe her.

The red head beside her was quiet before muttering a word, "Sorry"

Mika stopped, not even realizing that she had been crying until the tears stung her eyes. She behind to look into Gaara's eyes. The boy looked back into her own blue eyes.

Mika let the tears fall, "Are you really?" she scoffed, "I know better."

They kept walking until they reached her apartment finally. Mika unlocked her door and walked in with Gaara right behind her, shutting the door behind him.

In silence, they took out their packets but Mika stopped, "You want something to drink?"

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek, "Some water would be fine."

"Okay. You sure you don't some hot chocolate instead?"

Gaara grimaced. It was only September. He never drank hot beverages until November at least until March.

"With Marshmallows?" she added.

He caved in, "Very well."

Mika smirked and walked into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. She didn't know why exactly she was being so nice to him. God knows he wasn't to her but he had said he was sorry. For, what, exactly she didn't know but it was a start.

When the hot Chocolate was done, she poured it in two glasses and put a handful of marshmallows in each cup. She walked in the living room where Gaara was waiting with his feet on her coffee table. She handed him a cup.

"It's not going to make me have diarrhea again is it?"

Mika laughed, "No. I promise the drink is fine." She drank her own cup to show him.

Gaara nodded and sipped his carefully, knowing it would be hot. He looked at the packet, "Alright. We only finished half of set three so we can finish that set then move on to set four: Would you rather"

"Fine" Mika sipped on her chocolate drink.

Gaara felt very uneasy at her strange behavior. Usually she would fight him on it and argue or even give a snide comment but nothing this time. It was weird. He took out the tape recorder, no longer seeing the point in doing it in secret. This way while they see it, they can have a better check on their emotions.

"Right. We already did the worst date so next is . . . What was the worst movie you've ever seen."

Mika thought about it, "I think the worst was Dragonball: Evolution. Worst effects ever in a movie. They shouldn't try to make manga and anime into real life movies, they just end up disappointing everyone."

Gaara nodded, "I agree actually. I hated that movie and I actually kind of like DBZ. My worst movie though was Titanic."

"Titanic?! Why? That one was so romantic!"

Gaara glared at her and cupped out some marshmallows to eat, "I don't' like romantic movies."

Mika nodded, "I suppose you're not that type. You seem like more of the horror genre to me."

He smirked, "I am. Next question: Worst restaurant you've ever been in?"

"Fazoli's. My experience tasted like canned spaghettio's."

Gaara grunted, "All sushi places. I hate sushi."

"Yeah I don't blame you there, I really don't' like it either. Too raw."

Gaara hummed and decided to just lay on the couch, putting his feet on Mika's lap, you just raised a confused eyebrow but didn't question it. "Next question: Worst book you've ever read."

"Hmm." Mika hummed, "I haven't read a lot of novels but I do read manga books. I guess the worst graphic novel I've ever read was Sword Art Online although the anime was pretty damn good."

Gaara hummed again and shifted his left arm to rest behind his head for leverage, "My worst book was Twilight."

"Twilight?!" Mia laughed, "You actually read Twilight?! Not even I did!"

Gaara glared at her, "I wanted to know what all the fuss was about."

"You could have just waited for the movie!" she kept laughing earning her a kick in the gut which quickly shut her up.

"Next question: Least favorite food?"

The girl finished her hot chocolate, "I hate spinach"

"Any form of lettuce" Gaara replies his own answer, "Next and last question for this set: Least favorite holiday."

"My birthday." She replies and Gaara stops.

"Wait what? Your birthday? How can you hate your birthday?"

Mika shrugged, "I guess it's just never really all that fun. My parents are never here and my friends usually go to the Halloween festival that's held every year on my birthday."

"When's your birthday?" he asked, not too sure why. He crossed his legs over her lap.

"October 10. When's yours?"

"January 19. As for my least favorite holiday as well it's Thanksgiving."

"How can you hate Thanksgiving?!" she shouted unbelievably, "There's Turkey or Ham, Gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, pecan pie-"

"There's nothing to be thankful for!" Gaara suddenly sat up with his feet still in her lap. Mika flinched a little at his proximity as he was only a few inches from her face.

Mika poked his chest and pushed him but he only looked down to her finger and chuckled, "You don't like close contact at all do you?"

She shook her head but gasped when he took her hand in his hand and licked her finger.

Mika yipped and flinched back in surprise, "Why'd you do that?!"

Gaara smirked, "Because you didn't like it." He still held her hand in his with a firm grip and he smirked, showing his canines.

Mika tried to tug away but he held her, his feet over her lap stabilizing her from moving as well. He slowly lowered their hands down to the empty cups of hot chocolate and swiped Mika's finger with the sweet brown liquid before bringing her hand back up to his face.

"Are you sure you don't like this?"

Mika whimpered, her own dark red hair raising straight up and goose bumps began to form on her arms and legs. She watched though as Gaara slowly reached out his tongue and began to lick the hot chocolate off of her fingers. Mika took this time to realize just how much she actually really did like it but she wasn't prepared to tell him she did.

When he was finished licking he began sucking on each finger until the sweet chocolate flavor was all gone and was replaced by Mika's own unique flavor. Gaara smirked and nipped her finger with his sharp teeth, making the girl yelp and successfully tug her hand away from his. She stared at him weirdly for a few moments before pushing his feet off of her lap.

"Let's move on to the next set of questions, Gaara."

The red headed boy just smiled, "Sure thing. By the way, you taste delightful."

Before she could say anything, he brought out the tape recorder again and interjected, "First question: Would you rather win the lottery or live twice as long?"

Mika thought about it, "Win the lottery. You?"

Gaara answered, "Live twice as long. Next question: Would you rather eat burger king or McDonalds?"

"McDonalds" Mika answered "You?"

"McDonalds as well for me. Next question: Would you rather be able to fly or read minds?"

Mika smiled, "I want to fly."

"I'd rather read your mind. It would be interesting to know what you were thinking a few minutes ago when I was sucking your fingers."

The poor girl blushed, "I was thinking that it was the grossest thing that had ever happened to me. Next question."

"No I think you liked it." Gaara argued, "Admit it. It turned you on."

Mika shook her head, "No! It didn't! Next question!"

The boy grinned, "Fine. Next question is Would you rather know the date of your death or the cause of your death?"

Mika narrowed her eyes, "The cause. That way I could be able to prevent it from happening. You?"

Gaara shrugged, "I like to be surprised myself. I would want to know the date. Besides, I think I know that the cigarettes will evidently kill me if nothing else."

Mika looked away as Gaara moved on to the next question, "Next: Would you rather live in the Harry Potter world or the Twilight world?"

"Ugh, definitely the Harry Potter world. Magic would be awesome."

"I defer. I would want to be a vampire so I could suck on more of your body parts than just your fingers."

"You're a pervert" Mika found courage but was surprised when Gaara merely laughed knowing that the tape recorder was still on, "You better watch it, girl. Next question: Would you rather be deaf or blind?"

"I think I'd if I had a choice I'd be blind. That way I wouldn't have to see that ridiculous smirk on your face ever again."

Gaara began to growl but contained himself, "I'd want to be blind I suppose as well. Better than not hearing what others say about you. Next question: Would you rather have a zombie apocalypse or a World War 3?"

Mika grinned, "Zombies. They're not very smart so they would be easier to kill than other humans."

Gaara nodded, "I agree. Next Question: Would you rather be a wizard or a ninja?"

"Ah!" Mika was excited, "A ninja! That would be so cool! You? What about you?!"

Gaara thought about it," Hm. I actually don't really know. A wizard can use magic where as a Ninja can use Ninjutsu. . . Ninja."

Mika laughed, "Awesome! Then you could be Gaara the killer Anbu and I can be Mika the great Hokage of the Leaf Village!"

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I've been reading this knew graphic novel called Naruto all the time and now I'm pretty hooked on it. You should try it. It's awesome."

"Hm" Gaara hummed, "Next and last question: Would you rather have an excellent relationship but terrible sex or a horrible relationship but incredible sex?"

Mika blushed, "Uuuuhhhh. . . I don't know."

"Of course you wouldn't would you? How can someone who has never had sex know? Maybe I should show you some things after all, hm?" Gaara got closer to her, placing a hand on her thigh and turning off the recorder. Mika's face reddened, "No. I'm fine. I think I'd choose a good relationship, bad sex."

Gaara frowned, "Now that's just horrible. I would choose the opposite. I love great sex myself and I'm sure once you lose your virginity one day you'll agree with me." He raised his hand higher up her thigh, making Mika stiffen with a strange feeling in her gut.

'_Am I actually liking this?!' _she hated herself as he moved closer to her, his lips by her ear.

"You like this don't you? I'm probably the only one who has made you feel like this, hm?" he licked the shell of her ear, "Sasuke could never do this."

Mika suddenly tore away and slapped him on the face leaving a large red mark on his cheek. Gaara was so shocked he didn't even move away but just sat there as Mika bolted off the couch. His eyes were wide in surprise and he slowly reached up to touch his red and hot cheek. It stung and he hissed as he touched it gently.

Mika was standing by the entrance to the kitchen with her hands covering her mouth. She knew he would be pissed.

She was right.

Gaara slowly turned his gaze to her, his teeth showing a little blood at the force she hit him with. His eyes blazed with anger. Mika didn't even run away when he bolted up and over to her and held her against the wall. He pressed his chest against hers and growled animalistically.

"You. . .Fucking. . .Whore!" he yelled at her face and clutched her throat, gripping it tightly, "I Won't be made a fool by you, bitch!"

Mika whimpered as he gripped tighter, snarling in her face.

However all of a sudden he stopped and let go of his grip on her throat but still keeping her against the wall. He whimpered, trying to control himself from killing her then and there. But he had to stop himself or else his father would kill him this time for sure. Mika coughed some but looked away frightened.

Gaara breathed through his nose, "Why did you slap me?"

The girl growled, "Because you touched me. I don't like to be touched." It was only half true.

Mika did like the way Gaara touched her but not for his reason. He only wanted to piss off Sasuke and she knew it. She wasn't going to let herself be used. Gaara nodded and backed off a little so their chests weren't pressed together but he held his hands on either side of her head.

He slowly took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, not caring if he were indoors. He then took out his lighter and lit the cigarette in front of her face. She flinched and he grinned, smoking the cig breathing in and then puffing it out onto her face, making Mika cough at the poison that clouded her.

But she strangely felt relaxed too at the scent. The cig smelt calming in a way. Was that why Gaara smoked?

Gaara watched her expressions and let his eyes glaze over watching her, "You're fascinating."

With that, Gaara backed off completely, picked up his backpack, put his shoes back on and left the apartment.

Mika fell to the ground, her eyes watering from the cig that was in her face a few seconds ago. After a few minutes, she got up and got out her phone.

'_Hey Sakura?'_

It was a few seconds before she got a reply.

'_Yea? What's up?'_

'_I think you guys might be right'_

'_!'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	9. Is he Impressed?

**Thank you all for reading my story! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and I realize it's going a bit slow but it's meant to be suspenseful with a few juicy kicks here and there. I love reviews and I don't care if they're good or bad reviews (although I'd like good better), let me hear them!**

**:D**

**And just so you all know, Gaara doesn't really care about Mika so much that he 'likes' her yet. Just putting that out there. He'll get there though. He's learning slowly what friendship and love is just like in the 'Naruto' series. It wasn't easy for Naruto to show Gaara so it's not going to be easy for Mika.**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

After Mika had texted Sakura, it was no wonder that the pink haired girl showed up at her apartment within the hour with Ino in hand. Mika was very reluctant in opening her door but slowly let them in. Immediately she was bombarded with questions.

Sakura grabbed her shirt, "Did he kiss you?!"

Ino looked dreamily, "Did he grope you?!"

Sakura butt in again, "Oh! I bet he did something very sexy like . . . like!-"

Mika gave in and told them what happened, "He tried to seduce me but I slapped him and he blew smoke in my face!"

The other two girls grinned and Sakura thinned her lips, "He tried to seduce you?"

Ino shook with glee, "But why did you slap him?!"

Mika walked to the kitchen to make some ramen as she told the two her story, "Well because after he licked my ear he brought up Sasuke and I knew right then that he was only trying to seduce me to get to Sasuke so I slapped him but that just didn't go well at all."

Ino snorted, "Obviously. He's a sadistic prick. Nothing's going to go well through him."

Mika rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know. I don't know what came over me. He even licked my fingers! It was so weird but it felt so . . . I don't know." She stopped herself, "Then he brought out a cigarette after trying to choke me against the wall and blew the smoke in my face before telling me I was. . . fascinating."

"Ah!" Ino screamed, "He likes you! He so totally likes you!"

"Huh?" Mika raised an eyebrow to Sakura but the pink haired girl just agreed.

"Definitely. He may not be showing it very well but he sooo likes you, Mika!"

Mika groaned, "But he bullies me all of the time and he scares me a lot when we're alone. I don't know if I like him."

Sakura and Ino groaned.

Sakura piped up, "You know what?! I think we should go to the mall tomorrow! You should call in sick for work right now and we could take you to the mall, get new clothes, shoes and underwear! Maybe change your look and he'll look at you differently?"

Ino nodded but Mika didn't look very impressed, "I don't know. What do you mean by changing my look?"

The two crazy girls smirked at each other, "Well he's Goth right?" Ino brought up.

"Yeah so?"

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, "So if you dress like a badass then maybe he'll stop bullying you and flirt instead?"

Mika laughed out loud, "Hah! You got to be kidding me! That's hilarious! Gaara flirt?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just do it, will you?"

"Yeah" Ino agreed, "You need a break anyway. Just come to the mall with us and have some fun for once!"

Mika thought about it.

'_I guess I could. I've never taken a sick day before. I definitely could but why should I change my look? I don't' even know if I really like Gaara or not! He's sadistic and crazy! Should I? Should I not?'_

"Fuck it. I'll do it!" Mika dialed McDonalds and called in sick.

-888888888888888888888888888-

When Gaara got home that night the first thing he noticed was that his father's car was in the drive way.

'_Shit,'_ he thought, '_He's usually at the bar by now. Did the school call already?'_

The red-head closed his eyes and bravely went in the house. There his father sat in the living room with the lamp on waiting for his son to come home.

"Hello son." He said sickingly sweet, "I got a call from the school today."

Gaara gulped but let his father continue, "I was told that you have been tormenting a girl in your grade. It was caught with a tape recorder. I was told you had to serve detention for once. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Gaara drew a blank and blinked, "I uh. . . I don't know. I'm sorry. . ."

"Shut up!"

Gaara stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

"However. . . the principal also said that you and the girl both agreed that you two were 'better' now and there were no more problems between you two. Now I have to wonder." The man paused, "Is this girl the same one Temari says is your 'girlfriend'?"

The boy was silent.

"Answer me!"

Gaara shook, "Yes sir. She is" he didn't know what else to say.

'_Why the fuck did I just say that?!'_

"Hm" his father seemed to be thinking about it, "Very well then. I'll forgive you for receiving that detention today but don't let it happen again. This little whore of yours. . . I think I want to meet her one day."

Gaara's heart nearly stopped and anger bubbled up but he said nothing as he was permitted to leave his father's presence. Immediately Gaara ran to his room and got out his phone, remembering that he had Mika's number in his cell.

'_Uzumaki. U busy 2moro?'_

It took a while before Mika finally answered, probably very reluctant in doing so.

'_I'm going somewhere with some friends'_

'_Where?'_ Gaara needed to know. If his father showed any interest in her already, she could be his father's next target as well.

'_The mall with Sakura and Ino. Why?'_

Gaara thought about what he should say. After all, he couldn't just say that he wanted to see her. He had just molested her not long ago and tried to choke her.

'_I need 2 talk to u. 2moro meet me in Hot Topic at 1 in afternoon. B there or I'll just wait in ur apartment. I can pick locks.'_

Mika's answer was a few minutes later, '_Fine.'_

With that it was settled and Gaara rested on his back on his bed, breathing a large sigh of relief. He knew what his father was capable of and if it scared me it would scare anyone. His father had a secret reputation, you see.

Gaara's father was a pedophile. Even though he never touched his own children, Mr. Subaku, always had a thing for other children that were the same age as his own as long as they were younger than eighteen. No one expect Gaara and his siblings knew of their father's sick obsession but Gaara knew that if he told anyone he would pay the price.

Gaara closed his eyes and thought about what his father would do to Mika if he caught her. Even though Gaara didn't 'like' Mika, he would never wish that fate on anyone as innocent as her. He may not like her happy and enthusiastic attitude but she was slowly getting under his skin, not that he would admit it.

The red-head sighed, _'Her birthday is next month'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day Sakura, Ino and Mika went to the mall together. Mika was very reluctant about missing a day at work but took this time to relax with some friends. She even thought about Sasuke and what he might be doing today.

'_I should have planned something with Sasuke'_ Mika grumbled, _'At least he doesn't squeal like an idiot every time he sees something he wants'_

So far Mika and her two girl friends went to the Wet Seal, Maurice's, and even Victoria's Secret but Mika saw nothing she really liked and Sakura and Ino were losing hope. That is, until One o'clock came around and Mika decided that it was time to ditch them.

"Hey guys, is that Robert Patterson over there?!"

Sakura and Ino jumped in excitement and ran to where Mika had pointed. Mika took this great chance to escape to Hot Topic a few stores down.

When she entered, hard rock music was booming and the primary colors of Gothics were found everywhere like Black, grays and reds. Profanity was written on almost every shirt and there were many other strange things that Mika didn't' understand.

One particular thing caught Mika's attention as she wandered around the small store. It was a collar with spikes on it, '_Why do they have pet stuff here? I thought this store was for people?'_

She heard a chuckle behind her and saw Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?"

Mika blushed when she realized she had the collar in her hands, trying to figure it out, "Uh. . . I don't know. . . What is this thing? I don't see any other pet things in here."

The red-head snorted, "That's because that's not for pets. That's a choker necklace."

Mika slowly put the choker back on the shelf, "Oh."

Gaara smirked, "You've never been in here have you?"

Mika shook her head, "No. But what did you want to talk to me about? Why couldn't you have said something yesterday?"

"Because this just came up when I got home last night." Gaara took out a photo of his father, "This is my father. The corporate leader of Subaku Corporation."

Mika looked at the photo. The man looked very similar to Gaara except his hair was duskier and more brownish than Gaara's red.

"Okay." She said disinterestingly and Gaara sighed.

"If you see this man, you need to run away immediately. Got it? He's dangerous."

Mika scoffed, "Even more dangerous than you?!"

Gaara look terribly serious, "Yes. He's a monster. Promise me you'll stay away from him. Got it?"

Mika didn't know exactly what was going on but she decided that it would be best to listen to what Gaara says, "Okay. Alright." She nodded.

Gaara nodded back, "Alright. So . . . You've never been in here?"

The girl shook her head and Gaara let a small smirk cross his face, "You should see the stuff they have in the back then. It's rather interesting."

The girl tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Gaara took her hand and led her to the back where there were many objects like rods. Some had bumps on them and some had remotes that came with them and some even had bulges and knots in the middle.

"W-what are these?" she asked hesitantly.

Gaara snickered at her blushing face and whispered in her ear, "Their called Dildos, Uzumaki"

Mika reddened like a beet, her eyes went wide and she stiffened with shock.

'_Dildos?! Oh my god I've heard of those!'_

"Ah!" she whimpered out as Gaara continued.

"Want me to buy you one?"

Mika screeched, "Ah! No way! Ew!"

She ran out of the store as fast as she could run until she managed to bump into something tall and hard.

"Well well well" a deep voice grumbled, "What do we have here?"

'_I know that voice' _Mika slowly looked up to see a group of three boys glaring down at her.

The red-haired girl almost whimpered. She had hoped she'd never met these guys on her own again. They were all Juniors in Konoha high school and all part of Orochimaru's little gang of teacher pets.

The large boy with a spiky Mohawk and a few piercings was called Jirobo. He wasn't very smart but had a lot of strength in him. He was part of the football and wrestling teams.

The African American boy with spiky black hair in a ponytail and creepy fingers was called Kidomaru. He had a crazy thing for Spiders and Halloween. He was also part of the basketball team because of his flexibility and swiftness.

The next one was Sakon. This creep was even scarier than Gaara. He had short gray hair, dead eyes and always wore blue lipstick and black nail polish. He wasn't part of any sport but was one of Orochimaru's best students besides Kabuto, a senior.

Tayuya was also usually part of their gang but wasn't there with them currently.

"Well?" Sakon asked, "Aren't you going to answer me, little bitch?"

Jirobo and Kidomaru chuckled as Mika just stayed on the ground frozen in fear. Mika had only met them alone once before and never wished for that to happen again. They had been brutal to her and beat her senseless before they entered their freshman year in High school.

"I don't think she's gonna talk, boss" Jirobo jibed.

Kidomaru grinned, "Maybe we ought to get her to talk? Maybe she's gotten shy? There _is_ a lot of people in the mall today"

Mika whimpered and her bottom lip shivered.

Sakon smirked and grabbed the front of Mika's shirt, pulling her limp body up to her feet and to his face, "What's wrong Uzumaki? Not afraid of us are you?"

Mika gulped, "I . . . I . . .You better let me go"

The three boys laughed out loud, ignoring the looks they got from people passing by.

Kidomaru spoke, "Got some spunk still, huh? I say we should beat it out of her."

"Let's take her to the car, boss"

Sakon smirked deadly, "We're gonna teach you a little lesson girly."

"The only thing that's going to be taught today is that you three should leave my property alone."

It was a new voice and Mika had never been so happy to hear that raspy hate filled growl.

Immediately, Sakon let Mika go, "Oh! Gaara!"

The red head stalked over to them closer and pushed Mika behind him, "Do you have a problem with my property, Sakon? How about you, Kidomaru? Jirobo?"

The three boys backed up a bit and Sakon brought up his hands defensively, "Look! Sorry Subaku! It was just an honest mistake. We're sorry. It won't happen again."

Gaara growled demonically, "It better not. Now get out of here before I change my mind on not sending you three to the hospital."

Kidomaru freaked, "Ah! Alright man! We got it!"

"Yeah" Jirobo gulped, "We're leaving. Right boss?"

Sakon turned to walk away, "Come on boys. Let's find some other fish to fry."

As the three boys walked away, Gaara seemed to relax again and turned to see Mika still frozen in fear, hugging herself tightly.

Gaara sighed but growled out, "Uzumaki. You hurt?"

Mika shakily shook her head.

"How do you know those guys?"

The girl breathed, "I-I t-they beat me up once before three years ago. It was awful." She looked up to Gaara with scared eyes, "Thanks you saving me"

Gaara scoffed but had a tint of pink on his cheeks, "S-shut up! Just don't make me do it again."

By this time, Mika had regained enough of her attitude back to jibe the red headed boy, "By the way, what was that all about calling me your property?! I'm not an object you know."

Gaara glared at her, "Actually you _are_ my property. You are mine and mine only to do with as I please. If I want to hurt you I'll hurt you and no one else will have that pleasure. Got it?"

Mika didn't really understand but nodded her head anyways, "Whatever. I'm going home. Well-"

She paused, "After I find Sakura and Ino that is" she ran to find her ride home.

Gaara was left alone in the mall with a small bag from Hot topic.

'_Idiot girl'_ he thought.

-888888888888888888888888888-

When Mika got home that night, Ino just couldn't resist it anymore.

"So guys! I joined the council committee and learned when the first dance was for Konoha High!"

Sakura grinned, "Oh yeah?! When is it?!"

Mika listened half-heartedly.

"Well" Ino took her sweet time, "The Homecoming dance will be September 30. The Halloween Dance will be October 31 on Halloween, Then the Holiday Dance will be December 21, before Christmas break. The Valentines dance will be on February 13, and then Prom will be somewhere in May. We haven't quite figured that one out yet"

Sakura squealed, "Oh cool! I'm totally gonna ask Sasuke to Homecoming!"

"Nuh-uh Forehead girl! I am!" Ino interjected, "But what about you Mika?! You gonna ask Gaara or what?"

Mika sputtered, "What?! Why would I ask him?!" she really didn't understand these girls, "He hates me! And he scares me kind of still."

"Mika' Ino groaned, "A guys doesn't just say you're fascinating if he doesn't like you!"

"Yeah but" Mika tried to protest but to no avail. Ino was already running her mouth again and Sakura was listening attentively.

'_Honestly these girls are going to drive me crazy'_

"Oh but Mika, one more thing" Sakura shouted to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about the Volleyball tryouts? It turns out that Mr. Guy is just going to do tryouts in Homeroom time so students don't have to make extra time after school. Isn't that cool? We can do tryouts together!"

"But what about Football, Basketball, and Baseball tryouts?"

Ino grinned, "Well that's the thing! Mr. Guy is going to do all of them with the help of the varsity big shots like Temari Subaku, the volleyball captain, Kidomaru, the basketball captain, Jirobo, the football captain and Zaku, the baseball captain."

"Oh. Great."

'_Fantastic. If Gaara's sister is the Volleyball captain then there's no way I'll be able to get on the team!'_

-8888888888888888888888888-

Monday finally arrived and Mika was anything but excited. Currently she was in Psychology class with ten minutes left on the bell. She was getting really nervous for the tryouts. How many people would be there? Would she be able to make it? What if she didn't?

Mika grumbled and let her head fall on the table. She heard a soft chuckled beside her and kicked the boy's leg beside her only to be kicked back twice as hard. Mika groaned.

She lifted her head to shoot a playful glare at Gaara who was once again wearing his large maroon coat with the sleeveless black shirt underneath and his gourd necklace. The boy was writing something on a piece of paper before tossing it to her before the teacher could see it. Mika grabbed it and read the note.

'_Nervous for Volleyball tryouts?'_

Mika wrote back_, 'A little. You nervous for Football tryouts?'_

'_No.'_

Mika huffed and wrote back, _'I bet you aren't. Jirobo is so scared of you he'll let you in no matter what.'_

'_How do you know you won't get into Volleyball?'_

'_Idk'_

'_My sister has a soft spot for quiet ones like you. She'll let you in.'_

Mika sighed a little at the thought. Gaara thought she'd make it and he didn't even know her skills.

Mika felt someone's eyes on her and she saw Karin glaring at her from the other side of the room. Obviously she hadn't moved on. Mika couldn't help but to smirk internally at the thoughts that could be reeling in her head right now.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

It was Homeroom hour and time for Volleyball tryouts. Tomorrow would be Football, Wednesday would be Basketball and then Thursday would be Baseball tryouts. However, everyone was treating this like a game and Temari assigned everyone a team and spot to be in. Mika was on a team in the back row with Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten while the other team was Temari herself, Tayuya, Kin, Karin and a girl named Ayame.

Of course now many people were allowed to leave homeroom and got to the gym to watch the game tryouts so the gym was packed full of people willing to leave the boring homeroom, including people like Shikamaru, Choji and even Gaara. Although, Gaara, being the antisocial bastard he is, chose to sit clear in the back top of the bleachers by himself in a corner. Mika noticed he had a few of his books in hand and his pencil in his mouth chewing on it.

'_Must be working on some homework.'_

"Alright girls! Attention please!" Temari yelled out to the Volleyball tryout girls.

"This is how it's going to work" she spoke with fierce confidence that made Mika uneasy, "The only way you're getting in to the Volleyball team is if you at least make three hits over the net OR if you're good enough to impress me, I'll let you in but don't count on it. Got it?!"

Up where Mika's friends were sitting in the bleachers, Shikamaru whispered, "What a loud woman. Troublesome"

Choji nudged Shikamaru's arm, "Hey take it easy Shikamaru. Weren't you just saying the other day how smart and logical she was?"

"Yeah" he said, "That was yesterday."

Kiba shook his head, "Will you guys shut it?! We need to cheer the girls on!"

Sasuke smirked, "Mika will do fine."

Neji grinned which was pretty unusual, "But Tenten will beat them all. She doesn't mess around like Hinata does."

Shino came out of nowhere, "I'm sure they'll all do fine"

Sai was watching quietly, _'Why can't I even build relationships? Is it because of my fake smile?'_

Gaara was up in the bleachers secretly watching. He rolled his eyes at his sister's boasting. Of course Kankuro wasn't around, though. He was with his drama friends practicing Improv and ventriloquism.

"Alright Kin!" Temari shouted, "Hit it!"

So the game began and Kin, the server, underhanded the Volleyball to Mika's team, Tenten being the unofficial captain. Mika stayed put in the back, the ball nearing closer to the row in front of her, Ino and Sakura. The game was going one pretty smoothly. Mika could tell that Sakura, Ino and Tenten were definitely going to make the team. However, Mika hadn't hit one ball over the net and she was starting to get nervous. The game was almost over.

Karin, who was in the front now with Mika in the middle end, glared at the girl with such ferocity, if looks could kill, Mika would be turned to lava. Mika felt the angry stare and cautiously looked over to Karin's glare.

'_This ought to teach that tramp to stay away from my Gaara!' _the ball was passed to Karin, '_A little beat down ought to tame her slutty ass'_

Karin jumped up and slammed the ball towards Mika, hitting her in the gut.

"Ah!" Mika fell down and moaned in utter pain. Karin had hit the ball so forcefully, it had knocked the wind right out of her.

Nurse Tsunade ran immediately to her aid, "Hey kid, are you alright?!"

She pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a large bruise already forming over her stomach. Mika hissed in pain and the whole gym was silent, whispering softly to one another. They were all wondering what just happened.

"Time out!" Temari yelled out and ran to Mika as well, "Hey kid, can you still play?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsunade growled at her, "She can't play like this! She has a broken rib!"

"No" Mika mumbled, "I can still play. I can. Please let me" she was being reduced to begging.

'_I can't give up! I won't!'_ Mika thought as she got up from the floor, slightly wincing in pain, _'I'm got to do this. I'm not as weak as everyone says I am!'_

Temari smirked, "You sure are stubborn aren't you?" she glared over to Karin, "Karin, if I see any foul moves like that again, you're off the team this year got it?!"

Karin fixed her glasses, "Sure thing _Captain_"

Temari snarled," Alright! Let's go again! One more round and the game's over. Everyone ready?!"

Mika held her stomach with care as she was rotated to the front in front of Karin. The other red-haired bitch glared at her with a small smirk on her face, "You're going down, bitch"

Mika smirked right back at her, "You just made the wrong move, slut"

Temari was in the back this time and served over the net reaching Sakura behind Mika. Sakura hit the ball back over the net and reached Ayame who was behind Karin. Ayame passed the ball to Karin, who underhanded the ball over the net.

This is where Mika smirked. Even with a broken rib, she was still able to jump up in the air. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction and Kiba was on the edge of his bleacher seat.

'_**Whack!'**_

Mika managed to spike the ball just right and hard enough that it hit Karin right in the face, breaking her glasses.

"Ah! You whore!" Karin yelled out and Mika fell to the ground in pain at having jumped like that.

"Time! The game is over!" Temari smirked, "Team two wins! The roster for the this year's Volleyball team will be put up tomorrow afternoon after school! Good luck!"

Sakura was helping Mika up when Temari came over to her with a smile, "Good game kid. What's your name again?"

Mika smiled wide, "My name's Mika Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki?" Temari spoke, "Oh! You're Gaara's partner in Psychology and Art right? He talks about you quite a bit."

Mika paled, "He does? About what? His plans to kill me?"

Temari laughed, "You're funny! I like you kid."

With that, Temari walked away. Tsunade took hold of Mika's arm and nudged her, "Come on now Uzumaki. I'll take you to my office and get you patched up alright?"

Mika didn't want to anger the older blonde woman so she nodded her head without protest.

-88888888888888888888-

It was a half hour when Tsunade allowed her friends to come in and visit her.

Tsunade crossed her arms, "This rib will take a while to heal. I'd say about a month. It wasn't as bad as some others I've seen. I'll give you a note to say you can't work for that amount of time and no strenuous activities in gym class. Also, I'm sorry but this also means that even if you made it in the Volleyball team, you won't be able to play for two months at least."

"AH! But why not?!" Mika whined.

"Because" Tsunade barked, "You could hurt yourself even worse! I'll prescribe you some pain medication and you can't come to school for at least a week. You have to rest alright? Is there anyone that can watch over you during this time?"

"Uh" Mika drew a blank.

"I can" Mika perked up as her black-haired friend walked in the room with his and Mika's backpack with him.

Tsunade fussed again, "I meant an adult who isn't in school!"

Sasuke snorted, "I can miss at least two days of school. She'll be fine until I get out of school every day for the rest of the week. Isn't that right Mink?"

Mika grinned, "Yeah!" she nodded vigorously until the nurse just sighed.

"Fine. But just make sure you take your medicine, alright?"

Mika nodded and got off the bed with her new crutches. Sasuke chuckled as she wobbled at first to walk to the door.

When they exited the nurse's office, most of her friends were outside waiting for them. Kiba ran out to her first, "Hey girl! You sure showed that bitch Karin a thing or two huh?!"

"Yeah!" Ino perked, "She won't mess with you again!"

Sakura pat her back, "Good job in tryouts Mika. How long until you'll feel better?"

Mika frowned, "Well Nurse Tsunade says I that even if I do get accepted for Volleyball, I still have to wait two months for my rib to heal. I can't come back to school even for a whole week and I can't work for about a month Tsunade said! I'm screwed!"

Hinata smiled, "W-well at least you g-got to try Mika"

Tenten grinned, "Yeah! And I'm sure Temari would save you a spot anyway! She liked your guts!"

Lee boasted, "Oh yeah! You'll make it for sure!"

Mika smiled at her friends, "Thanks guys"

Sasuke pat her back, "Hey I just texted Itachi. He's going to pick us up and drop us off at your apartment."

"Us?" Mika asked.

"Well yeah." He snorted," I'm not leaving you all alone tonight! What if you fall and can't get back up?! No. I'll stay the night and we can order out pizza."

Mika blushed, "Okay."

-8888888888888888888-

Not too far away, Gaara was watching the group with interest. His sister had told him her injury after the tryouts.

He was impressed.

'_To have moved like that with a broken rib. It's a great feat. She's not as weak as I thought then'_

Gaara decided to walk home on his own today to think by himself. Football tryouts were the next day and Mika wouldn't even be there to see him top the varsity. He frowned. He wanted to take the chance to show her just how much he could still hurt her.

Even now though with her broken rib, he smirked.

'_I could hurt her now' _he was sadistic yes it was true, '_Uchiha wouldn't' even notice that I did anything. He would think it was the broken rib agitating her'_

He grinned maliciously, '_Perfect idea. Tomorrow after football then.'_

When he reached home, there was a message on the table.

_Kids, _

_I had to leave for another trip again. I'll be back by Christmas._

_Your Father_

Gaara smiled widely.

'_This is going to be a great next few months.'_

He practically skipped to his room. He was the first one home so he turned up his music and laid on his bed with a big smirk on his face.

Currently he was listening to an Offspring song called 'You're gonna go far, kid'. He blared up the song and slowly began signing with it. No one would have thought but the red-head was actually a pretty good singer. He was going to join Choir this semester but his father had done his schedule for him.

He hadn't been lying when he told Mika his most ridiculous fantasy was to be in a heavy metal band.

The next song came on and he listened with a smirk. The song was 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback.

"I wish you'd do it again!" Gaara shouted, "There goes the next Contestant!"

-888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke was with Mika that night. The black-haired teen had even wheeled in her TV from the living room and put it in her bedroom. They laid together on her bed and watched a few movies together that Sasuke had asked Itachi to go get for them, 'How to train your Dragon', 'Kickass', 'Shrek' and 'Zombieland'. It may have seemed like something more than friends would do but Mika was so comfortable with Sasuke that he was more of a brother to her. Like family and it wasn't weird to cuddle.

Mika yawned in Sasuke's arms, "Next time we're watching some anime. Naruto sounds pretty good. It's long but we can make a marathon of it?"

Sasuke hugged her to him, "Whatever you want Mink"

Mika cuddled into his chest as they finished the last movie. Sasuke had heard from Sakura about the dance dates and he was starting to get sweaty just thinking about it. He knew that Sakura was planning on asking him but he didn't want to go with Sakura. He wanted to go with Mika.

"H-hey Mink?" he stuttered a bit, which was pretty unusual.

"Hm?"she answered sleepily.

"I was w-wondering. You remember that Homecoming dance coming up?"

"Hm."

"Well I was thinking you know. . .You know if maybe Uh. . . If you didn't have a date yet. . ."

Mika was quiet and he continued, "Would you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

Silence.

'_Is she going to answer me?'_

He looked down after a few more moments to notice the problem.

She had fallen asleep on him cuddled to his chest like a kid.

"Sigh. Those pain medicines must make you sleepy." Sasuke turned off the TV and gently swung an arm around Mika to keep her warm and comfortable, "Good night Mink"

"Mmmm" she grumbled cuddling closer to the warm Uchiha.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


End file.
